Dziwna historia pewnego małżeństwa
by ayass
Summary: Bo jest rzeczą powszechnie wiadomą, że kosmita w odpowiednim wieku musi potrzebować żony...słowa kluczowe: przyszłość, humor,clark,lex, niekoniecznie w tej kolejności
1. Niemiłe złego początki

**Dementi:** Superman, Smallville, Metropolis i inne tego typu elementy nie należą do mnie a odpowiednio do DC Comics i Warner Brothers. I do paru innych firm oraz osób, których nazw/nazwisk nie jestem w stanie sobie teraz przypomnieć.

**Uwagi odautorskie**: Poniższe „cudo" zaczęłam kiedyś pisać z okazji Prima Aprilis. Nie należy brać tego na poważnie i przysyłać mi e-maili o tym, jak mało realistyczna jest taka sytuacja. Można mi za to przysyłać maile o różnych innych rzeczach . Za wszystko, łącznie z urazami psychicznymi wynikłymi z lektury, z góry gorąco przepraszam, ale nie obiecuję poprawy.

**Dedykowane: **Wszystkim tym, którym wydaje się, że ja piszę tylko przygnębiające kawałki o życiu i śmierci.

**#Dziwna historia pewnego małżeństwa#**

**Część 1 – „Niemiłe złego początki"**

Wszystko zaczęło się dokładnie 27 marca, roku pańskiego 2011, gdzieś w okolicach godzin bardzo, ale to bardzo rannych. Tego dnia bowiem „Inkwizytor" wydrukował, nie spodziewając się bynajmniej tak silnego odzewu, kolejny artykuł z cyklu „Znane i nieznane fakty na temat Supermana, czyli nasz ulubiony bohater w liczbach".

Jak każdy naczelny szanującego się brukowca, redaktor Robert Green wychodził z założenia, że nic się tak dobrze nie sprzedaje jak to, o czym już wszyscy słyszeli, z takiej to prostej przyczyny, że wszystkim wydaje się, że z gazety dowiedzą się na ten temat czegoś więcej. Obejmując stanowisko redaktora naczelnego, Robert Green przysiągł sobie solennie, że będzie ciężko i wytrwale pracował na to, by mieszkańcy Metropolis codziennie mogli zakupić gazetę, z której dowiedzą się, że wszystko już wiedzą. Na razie udawało mu się to w stu procentach. I nawet przynosiło spore zyski.

Gdy okazało się więc, że dnia 26 marca światowe agencje nie doniosły właściwie o niczym ciekawym (ponieważ podpisania umowy o rozbrojeniu kolejnych bomb atomowych w jakimś kraju o skomplikowanej nazwie absolutnie nie można było uznać za ciekawe, szczególnie odkąd król tego kraju wymógł wreszcie na swojej podobnej do Cindy Crowford żonie noszenie spódnic przyzwoitej długości), redaktor naczelny „Inkwizytora" zrobił to, co zwykle robił w takich przypadkach i zawołał:

- Rogers! Dwa akapity zapychacza o Supermanie na wczoraj! I niech ktoś wygrzebie z archiwum to zdjęcie Supermana z dziurą na tyłku!

Po czym z czystym sumieniem oddał się zajęciom mniej intelektualnym, spokojny o przyszłość swojego dziennika. W końcu nic nie sprzedawało się tak dobrze jak „Inkwizytor" z Supermanem na okładce. Szczególnie z Supermanem, którego kostium doznał licznych uszczerbków w czasie walki z jakimiś czymś zielonym z czułkami. A już zupełnie w szczególności z Supermanem, którego kostium przerywał się akurat w okolicach zabójczo jędrnych pośladków. W takich chwilach Robert Green zastanawiał się całkiem poważnie nad przejściem do „Playgirl". Niewykorzystany potencjał tkwiący w tym rynku przyprawiał go o ból głowy.

Kto kupił „Inkwizytora" dnia 27 marca 2011 roku, a zrobiło to mniej więcej czternaście milionów trzysta sześćdziesiąt tysięcy mieszkańców Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej (o trzy miliony zafascynowanych pośladkami Supermana więcej czytelników niż zwykle), przeczytać mógł dość nawet interesująco wyglądającą notkę o tym, czego Superman dokonał dla mieszkańców Metropolis przez ostatnie trzy lata, o reszcie świata nie wspominając.

I na tym by się skończyło gdyby nie to, że traf chciał, że 27 marca zdarzyło się jeszcze mniej ciekawych rzeczy niż dnia poprzedniego (nawet pakty rozbrojeniowe zostały podpisane na dobre, a żona króla dostała zakaz wychodzenia z domu na czas nieokreślony). Źródłem dalszych problemów miał stać się niejaki George Black.

George Black, szef działu odpowiedzialnego za wiadomości w telewizji Chanel 666, który przypadkiem był dalekim kuzynem Roberta Greena i który bardzo przypadkiem ukończył ten sam kurs zarządzania, wyznawał jedną istotną zasadę, na której opierał całą swoją pracę i o której nie omieszkał przypominać wszystkiemu co się ruszało, a w szczególności temu, co miało czelność ruszać się w okolicach jego biura. A brzmiała ona tak :

- Zawsze są jakieś wiadomości. Muszą być, bo inaczej ludzie oglądaliby nasz program tylko wtedy, gdyby się działo coś naprawdę ważnego, a wtedy nasza stacja by zbankrutowała i wszyscy wylądowalibyśmy na bruku. Powtarzam więc raz jeszcze. Zawsze są jakieś wiadomości. A jak ich akurat nie ma, to już wasza w tym głowa, żeby wyglądało jakby były.

Nieszczęśliwą istotą, która dnia 27 marca dała się akurat złapać w okolicach biura szefa i która zmuszona była wysłuchać powyższej prawdy po raz setny, była niejaka Caroline Matthews, młoda, ambitna dziennikarka, która akurat tego dnia zaspała i nie zdążyła dobiec do swojego biurka nim szef ją zauważył. Ona też obarczona została zadaniem znalezienia jakiś mniej lub bardziej ciekawych informacji, które zapełnić by mogły ostatnie pięć minut dziennika.

Po odbyciu kilkudziesięciu rozmów telefonicznych i przeczytaniu jednego telegramu z miejscowości o nazwie Smallville, z którego dowiedziała się, że nawet tam ostatnio nic się nie wydarzyło, Caroline była już prawie gotowa się poddać, gdy wzrok jej padł na oprawioną w ramkę pierwszą stronę najnowszego wydania „Szmatławca porannego" (ramkę, specjalnie na tą okazję, zakupiła żona szefa). Wpatrując się bezmyślnie w stalowe pośladki ulubionego bohatera Metropolis (z pewnością ulubionego bohatera żeńskiej części mieszkańców tego miasta), Caroline Matthews westchnęła ciężko i zdecydowała, że najwyraźniej nie pozostało jej nic jak tylko przygotować kolejny materiał na temat Supermana. Cały problem polegał na tym, że o Supermanie trudno było powiedzieć coś nowego i Caroline sama nie wiedziała do końca jak ma zamiar do tego podejść, żeby nie wyglądało to tak, jakby skopiowała materiał z zeszłego miesiąca. Licząc na łut szczęścia, nagły atak inspiracji lub chociaż inwazję obcych z kosmosu, reporterka ruszyła, w towarzystwie całkowicie nieistotnego dla rozwoju akcji kamerzysty, na ulice Metropolis w celu przeprowadzenia zwyczajowej sondy.

Z kronikarskiego obowiązku wypadałoby zaznaczyć, że to był właśnie ostatni moment, w którym można by na tyle zmienić bieg wydarzeń, by to, co się miało zdarzyć, nigdy nie nastąpiło. Podkreślamy to w celu ułatwienia pracy ewentualnym podróżnikom w czasie i dla uniknięcia tłoku na liniach czasoprzestrzennych.

Dnia 27 marca 2011 roku, dokładnie o godzinie 11.52, Caroline Matthews znalazła żyłę złota. Oczywiście żyła złota była żyłą w sposób całkowicie metaforyczny i dla nie wprawionego oka laika wyglądała zaskakująco podobnie do bardzo zasuszonej starej kobiety o miłym uśmiechu i pełnych dobrych intencji oczach koloru szarego. Gdy Caroline właśnie zastanawiała się czy nieumiejętność znalezienia ciekawej wiadomości dyskwalifikuje ją automatycznie jako reporterkę, starsza pani wygłosiła swoją opinię na temat Supermana zainspirowaną przeczytanym rano „Inkwizytorem". Co było najciekawsze, nie dotyczyła ona tematu pośladków.

Starsza pani, która, nota bene, nazywała się Betty Abbott, oświadczyła, że bardzo martwi się o Supermana, ponieważ z tego co przeczytała w gazecie wynika, że pracuje on ponad siły i do tego w bardzo dziwnym wymiarze godzin. To wszystko, razem ze stresującym trybem życia i zastraszającym stanem jego garderoby (lajkra nie chroni dobrze przed wiatrami arktycznymi), budziło w dobrej kobiecie szczery niepokój. Powinien się ustatkować i ożenić z jakąś miłą dziewczyną, która by o niego zadbała, zakończyła starsza pani i w tym właśnie momencie Caroline Matthews doznała oświecenia i oczom jej wyobraźni ukazała się Wiadomość przez całkiem spore W.

Piętnaście minut później Caroline pytała już przechodniów o to jak zapatrują się na wyraźny pracoholizm i zaniedbanie Supermana. Większość pytanych chóralnie wyraziła poważne zaniepokojenie.

Monica, lat 34, oświadczyła, że widziała Supermana dwa dni wcześniej lecącego nocą koło jej domu i że na jej oko to on wyglądał na ogromnie wyczerpanego.

Richard, lat 39, powiedział, że też uważał kiedyś, ze jest super i potrafi ze wszystkim poradzić sobie samodzielnie, ale potem przeszedł zawał i omal nie umarł.

Charlotte, lat 25, zwróciła uwagę na możliwie nienajlepszy stan zdrowia Supermana, przytaczając słowa swojej sąsiadki, według której pośladki Supermana wyraźnie straciły na jędrności od zeszłego lata.

Lidia, lat 54, dodała, że nic tak nie pomaga w życiu jak liczna, kochająca rodzina.

Stuart, lat 62, dorzucił, że tak właśnie zaczyna się alkoholizm, od nadmiaru obowiązku i braku kogoś kto mógłby się tobą zaopiekować.

Te wypowiedzi i parę innych, wzbogacone o zdjęcia ukazujące Supermana zmaltretowanego, krwawiącego i generalnie raczej w wersji niekorzystnej, pojawiły się wieczorem w porze najwyższej oglądalności. Przeszło pół stanu Kansas oglądało nakręcone amatorską kamerą zdjęcia Supermana spoglądającego z tęsknotą w stronę rodziny bawiącej się w parku. A gdy głos Betty Abbott poinformował wszystkich z off-u, że to czego Supermanowi trzeba do szczęścia, to dobra dziewczyna, z trudem znaleźć by można choć jedną osobę, która nie czułaby, że w pełni zgadza się z tym stwierdzeniem.

Ponieważ 28 marca nie wybuchła trzecia wojna światowa, gazety i programy telewizyjne ochoczo i z czystym sumieniem zabrały się do wałkowania tematu Supermana i jego ewentualnego ożenku. Temat ten okazał się zdumiewająco nośny.

Zaczęło się od godziny 6.30 i programu „Wschód słońca na kofeinie", w którym popularna prezenterka przez przeszło półtorej godziny dyskutowała zawzięcie z zaproszonymi do studia losowo wybranymi Amerykankami w średnim wieku o tym, czy chciałyby mieć Supermana za zięcia. Mimo kilku punktów wywołujących spore kontrowersje (chodziło głównie o pochodzenie Supermana i o fakt, że nikt nie był pewien jak przedstawiałaby się kwestia ewentualnych wnuków), zgromadzone w studiu panie zgodnie uznały, że w obecnych czasach, gdy mężczyźni mają tyle nałogów i wad, żadna matka nie mogłaby sobie życzyć lepszego męża dla córki.

Mniej więcej w tym samym momencie, na innym kanale, w programie pt. „Wczesne śniadanko u Radka" Randy „Radek" Kowalsky i jego goście doszli właśnie do podobnego wniosku. Tylko w argumentacji kładziono nacisk na trochę inne kwestie. Superman uznany został za „równego gościa", którego nikt nie widział pijącego piwo w przydrożnym barze najprawdopodobniej tylko dla tego, że nikt jeszcze biedakowi nie wytłumaczył co to piwo. Dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent pytanych mężczyzn po czterdziestym roku życia zadeklarowało gotowość oddania Supermanowi córki za żonę i przedstawienia mu koncepcji używek wysokoprocentowych i rozkoszy płynącej z oglądania koszykówki z punktu widzenia wygodnego fotela.

Każdy chciał wyrazić swoje zdanie na temat planów matrymonialnych Supermana. W programie „W buszu i koło kompotu z suszu" znana dziennikarka i podróżniczka, Margaret Richardson, zadała wiele istotnych pytań na temat nieznanych szerszej publiczności zwyczajów godowych mieszkańców nieistniejącej już planety Krypton i przedstawiła wiele interesujących hipotez na temat tego, jak przybysz z kosmosu mógłby najefektywniej zasymilować się z ludzkim społeczeństwem. Prowadząca program „Gotowanie pod ekranem", Martha Stewart przedstawiła kilka wyjątkowo kalorycznych przepisów, którymi przyszła pani Superman mogłaby karmić swojego prowadzącego niezwykle intensywny tryb życia małżonka. Program o modzie i urodzie „Szafa jednodrzwiowa" zajął się kwestią ubrań jakie miałyby nosić kobiety na Kryptonie i przyciągnął sporą ilość widzów płci męskiej prezentując tuzin bosko zbudowanych modelek w lajkrze. A wieczorem w programie „Northon nie pyta, bo nie musi; i tak mu wszyscy wszystko mówią" dwóch znanych socjologów, w wyjątkowo szczery i brutalny, jak na telewizję, sposób, oświadczyło co następuje:

- Trzeba pamiętać, że Superman, a raczej Kal-El, nie jest człowiekiem i nie wiem praktycznie nic o jego życiu, ani o tym jak został wychowany. Wiemy, że przyjął nasze wartości za swoje i zdecydował się je chronić. Musimy sobie jednak zdawać sprawę z tego, że najprawdopodobniej są to dla niego terminy dość abstrakcyjne, z samej tej przyczyny, że są mu z gruntu obce. Nie mamy gwarancji, że Superman rozumie je dokładnie tak jak my, ani, że się zwyczajnie nimi nie zmęczy i nie przyjmie jakiś nowych.

Socjolog numer dwa był jeszcze bardziej pragmatyczny:

- Spójrzmy na jego życie. Bez przerwy w biegu. Ratuje kogoś, łapie jakiegoś złodzieja, udaremnia jakieś przestępstwo. I wszystko to w imię prawdy, sprawiedliwości i amerykańskiego stylu życia. Zauważcie państwo, jak nierealne to zachowanie, jakby wyjęte z komiksu o jakimś super-bohaterze. Nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby okazało się, że Superman rzeczywiście zaczerpnął inspirację co do zachowania z jakiegoś komiksu. W każdym razie jest to sztuczny wzorzec i nieustanne kopiowanie go musi być nużące. Pamiętajmy, że Superman nie dostaje za swoją działalność żadnej nagrody. Ilu z nas byłoby w stanie działać w ten sposób bez żadnej gratyfikacji? I ile wytrzyma Superman, dla którego takie zachowanie jest z pewnością jeszcze mniej naturalne?

Argumenty obu specjalistów trafiły do przekonania opinii publicznej i w ten oto dziwny sposób ruszyła w ruch machina, która doprowadzić miała wkrótce do tego, że znalezienie żony dla Supermana stało się już nie tyle aktem dobrej woli ze strony Ziemian, ile niezbędnym krokiem ratującym świat przed zagładą. Bo nikt nie chciał zobaczyć jak Superman wyglądałby w wersji mniej altruistycznej, a bardziej egoistycznej.

29 marca prezydent wystąpił z apelem do narodu. Poprosił o cierpliwość i wyrozumiałość dla ich wersji E.T. i o przyjęcie go z otwartymi ramionami w ramy wielkiej amerykańskiej rodziny.

- Superman jest z nami od trzech lat - oświadczył prezydent - i niewątpliwie zawdzięczamy mu wiele, a mimo to nie otworzyliśmy przed nim drzwi naszych domów i serc. Najwyższy czas to zmienić. Pokażemy całemu światu, że w Ameryce nie ważna jest rasa, wiek czy planeta pochodzenia, ale to jakim się jest człowiekiem i udowodnimy, że żaden naród na świecie nie jest tak przyjazny i gościnny jak nasz.

Sprawa była więc jasna. W uproszczeniu można by ją przedstawić tak – Obowiązkiem każdego szanującego się amerykańskiego patrioty jest sprawienie by Superman czuł się u nas jak u siebie. Nie było to zdanie, które wywołać mogło jakąś pokaźną falę sprzeciwu. Obywatele Stanów Zjednoczonych przyjęli to wszystko ze spokojem, a przemyślawszy kwestię przy wieczornym piwie, zabrali się do dzieła z typowym dla nich zapałem.

Nim minął dzień, we wszystkich niemal amerykańskich domostwach królował jeden i ten sam temat. Która z kobiet powinna zostać to jedną, która zaszczepi w Supermanie dozgonną miłość do wszystkiego co amerykańskie.

Lois Lane spędziła ten dzień chichocząc niemal bez przerwy. Wieczorem jednak zdołała się opanować i zredagowała krótkie ogłoszenie, które jej uczynny znajomy zgodził się w ostatniej chwili wrzucić do porannego wydania „Daily Planet". Nawet świadomość, że jej szef prawdopodobnie każe ją utopić, pociąć na kawałki i zakopać pięć kilometrów pod dnem oceanu za robienie głupich kawałów na łamach poważnej gazety nie mogła zmącić jej dobrego nastroju. W końcu przepuszczenie takiej okazji byłoby wręcz zbrodnią. Coś takiego zdarza się przecież tylko raz w życiu.

30 Marca 2011 roku, na stronie 25 „Daily Planet", znalazło się duże i wyraźne ogłoszenie takiej treści.

Atrakcyjny ze stali pozna panią z zaletami

**Wiek**: młody (i piękny)

**Wzrost**: więcej niż 1,8 m, mniej niż wieżowiec

**Oczy**: niebieskie

**Włosy**: czarne

**Rodzina**: Brak (nie ma teściowej!)

**Zawód**: Bohater

**Zarobki**: Brak danych, ale raczej nie głoduje (a jaki potencjał do wykorzystania za odpowiednią zachętą...)

**Wady:** nieregularne godziny pracy, zawód wysokiego ryzyka, konieczność częstego zeskrobywania z jego ubrań pozostałości po zmutowanych istotach rządnych krwi niewinnych istot, możliwe anomalie natury anatomicznej wynikające z faktu, ze jest kosmitą (choć zbliżenia newralgicznych punktów na to nie wskazują)

**Zalety:** Mięśnie ze stali, pośladki ze snów, uczynny (nie odmówi wynoszenia śmieci), włada wieloma językami, prawdopodobnie bardzo wytrzymały także w sprawach natury intymnej, potrafi latać (oszczędność na biletach lotniczych)

**Szuka:** Miłej, rodzinnie nastawionej ziemianki gotowej zaakceptować jego odmienność, przywitać go na ziemi w imieniu narodu amerykańskiego, rodzić mu dzieci ze stali i stworzyć ciepły dom, w którym mógłby się relaksować w przerwach między ratowaniem świata. Wymagania co do wykształcenia, wyglądu fizycznego oraz stosunek do ewentualnych dzieci z poprzedniego małżeństwa nieznane.

Rozpętała się burza, która o dziwo nie wiele miała wspólnego z wybuchem wściekłości szefa Lois, ale za to dużo z kolorowym tygodnikami dla kobiet, które prześcigać się zaczęły w przedstawianiu rankingów kandydatek na „Superżonę".

Dwa dni później jedynymi osobami, które nie wiedziały jeszcze, że nowym hobby Metropolis jest swatanie kosmitów, byli: Mark Hildebrandt, polarnik przebywający akurat na biegunie północnym, Jadwiga Twardova, dziewięćdziesięcioletnia emigrantka z pewnego wschodnioeuropejskiego kraju, która nigdy nie przekonała się do wynalazku zwanego potocznie drukiem, i Clark Kent, ponieważ tak już w życiu jest, że osoby najbardziej zainteresowane tematem dowiadują się o wszystkim ostatnie.

**c.d.n.**


	2. Horror w czasie rzeczywistym

**#Dziwna historia pewnego małżeństwa# **

**Część 2 – „Horror w czasie rzeczywistym"**

Clark Kent przegapił całe to zamieszanie z jednej prostej przyczyny. Przygotowywał właśnie reportaż na temat podpisania paktu o wcześniej wspomnianym rozbrojeniu bomb atomowych i nie było go w kraju. (Co więcej przekonał się naocznie, że podobna do Cindy Crawford małżonka króla rzeczywiście nie opuszcza ostatnimi czasy pałacu, więc w opinii przeciętnego Smitha nie spotkało go absolutnie nic interesującego. Sam zainteresowany mógłby być zgoła odmiennego zdania, ale jakby nie patrzeć był kosmitą, więc lekkie zdziwaczanie było u niego jak najbardziej na miejscu.)

Gdy Clark Kent powrócił wreszcie dnia 4 kwietnia do Metropolis, był zbyt wyczerpany wielogodzinną podróżą, żeby zwrócić uwagę na dość dziwne (i dość monotematyczne) nagłówki gazet. Wprawdzie rozmowa, którą właścicielka jego ulubionego sklepu spożywczego prowadziła przez telefon z siostrą, wydała mu się trochę niezwykła, ale trzy lata latania ponad Metropolis w bardzo obcisłym wdzianku nauczyły go jednego - pewnych rozmów, szczególnie tych prowadzonych przez kobiety w średnim wieku na jego temat, nie należy podsłuchiwać i na pewno nie należy ich pod żadnym pozorem analizować. Zapomniał więc o tym prędko i zajął się tak pasjonującymi rzeczami jak spanie, jedzenie spaghetti i rozpakowywanie bagaży. W tej kolejności.

Przespawszy cztery godziny, spożywszy imponującą ilość flagowego dania włoskiego i rzuciwszy walizką w kierunku szafy na ubrania, Clark Kent poczuł, że wykonał już wszystkie niezbędne do przetrwania czynności i może spokojnie oddać się działaniom relaksacyjnym. O godzinie 20.15 włączył więc telewizor. Dokładnie w odpowiednim momencie, żeby zobaczyć początek programu, który gazety zgodnie obwołały „najbardziej oczekiwaną premierą roku". To co zobaczył wywołało w nim w kolejności chronologicznej: niedowierzanie, zdumienie i przerażenie. Na koniec zmiękły mu nogi w kolanach i zmuszony był usiąść.

Dokładnie 4 kwietnia 2011 roku Kanał, nomen omen, 13 pokazał pierwszą relację z castingu do nowego programu z gatunku reality show pod wdzięcznym tytułem "Super kobieta dla super faceta", który to program pomóc miał Supermanowi w dokonaniu wyboru odpowiedniej kandydatki na żonę. Wersja mniej oficjalna, a bardziej prawdziwa, głosiła, że program miał raczej pomóc szefowi Kanału 13 utrzymać posadę. Niezależnie od gier personalnych prowadzonych prze członków zarządu stacji, trzydzieści pięć milionów obywateli amerykańskich zasiadać miało odtąd co tydzień przed telewizorem by z zapartym tchem śledzić rywalizację pięćdziesięciu starannie wyselekcjonowanych kobiet o to, która z nich jest bardziej amerykańska niż szarlotka na ciepło z bitą śmietaną i lodami waniliowymi.

Clark Kent pomyślał z przerażeniem, że najwyraźniej umarł i nie żyje. I poczuł, że co jak co, ale przed śmiercią musiał narobić niemało kłopotów, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że trafił do piekła. Wiedziony instynktem sięgnął po słuchawkę i wystukał numer.

- Maaaaaaaaaamooooooooo?

- Clark, to ty? - głos jego matki był dokładnie taki jakim go pamiętał i Clark pocieszył się, że w takim razie nie może być w piekle, ponieważ w piekle z pewnością nie ma bezpośrednich połączeń z farmą Kentów. A potem dotarło do niego, że w takim razie, to coś w telewizji dzieje się naprawdę i zaczął się zastanawiać czy opcja z piekłem nie byłaby bardziej znośna.

- Maaaaaaaaaamooooooooo?- zamiauczał ponownie do słuchawki, ponieważ na nic bardziej konstruktywnego nie było go akurat stać.

- Och...kochanie... - głos Marty Kent przepełniony był współczuciem - Nie chodzi chyba o ten program?

- Skąd...? Czemu...? Po co...? Kiedy...? Jak to się, u diabła, stało? - Clark zdołał wreszcie wydobyć z siebie prawidłowo skonstruowane pytanie. Może nie za długie, ale działało.

- Cóż... - jego matka westchnęła po drugiej stronie linii i Clark poczuł, że chyba najwyższa pora na wpadnięcie w panikę.

- Najpierw było zdjęcie z pośladkami...

Clark nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co to właściwie mogło oznaczać.

- Potem jakaś kobieta powiedziała w dzienniku, że ktoś się tobą powinien zaopiekować...

Clark wyczuł w głosie swojej mamy odrobinę urażonej dumy, ale o wiele mniej niż mógłby się ktoś spodziewać. Z niewiadomej przyczyny nagle przeszły go ciarki po plecach. Co tam świat, ale jeśli jego mama nie daj Boże... Zatrzymał myśl w połowie, ponieważ była zbyt przerażająca, żeby ją kontemplować w pełnej wersji.

- Było jeszcze parę artykułów i wywiad z jednym socjologiem, potem prezydent wygłosił przemówienie...

Prezydent. Boże Święty, wciągnęli w to prezydenta.

- A potem Lois wykupiła w imieniu Supermana ogłoszenie w "Daily Planet" i ...

- Co zrobiła! - przerwał jej Clark, bo co za dużo, to jednak niezdrowo.

- Wykupiła ogłoszenie. Jeśli chcesz możemy ci przesłać kopię. Zachowałam ją na pamiątkę.

O Jezu Chryste, jego własna matka, MATKA, właśnie oświadczyła, że trzyma w domu ogłoszenie matrymonialne, w którym on, Clark Kent jest przedmiotem aukcji. No, może nie dokładnie on, tylko kosmita z planety Krypton latający ku uciesze gawiedzi nad Metropolis, ale na jedno wychodzi. Oczywiście wiedział, że jego mama lubi zbierać wycinki prasowe na jego temat, ale zazwyczaj dotyczyły one ratowania dam z opresji, anihilacji wrogo nastawionych przybyszów z odległych zakątków galaktyki albo bohaterskich akcji w stylu "zdjął kotka z drzewa i oddał starszej pani", a nie takich...

- Clark, jesteś tam?

Zapytany wydał z siebie jakiś niezobowiązujący i trudny do odcyfrowania dźwięk.

- Kochanie... - Marta Kent przybrała poważny ton głosu, zabarwiony z lekka poczuciem winy i Clark pomyślał, że oto zaraz usłyszy coś strasznego. - Nie pomyślałeś, że to może być dla ciebie dobra okazja, żeby kogoś poznać?

Wiedział, że to będzie coś takiego. Po prostu to czuł. Miał wrodzony instynkt.

- Mamo...

- Tylko posłuchaj, dobrze?

Teraz nastąpiła kolej Clarka na wydanie z siebie głębokiego westchnienia.

- Kiedy ostatnio z kimś się spotkałeś?

- To...

- To ma dużo do rzeczy - przerwała mu matka tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. Tym samym, który tak wyraźnie wyrył mu się w pamięci. Ostatnim razem kiedy Clark go słyszał, miał lat dwanaście i pół i właśnie odkrył, że jest zdecydowanie silniejszy niż przeciętny nastolatek. Zdanie brzmiało wtedy mniej więcej tak - Clark, natychmiast odstaw krowę na miejsce!

- Mamo...

- Żadne "mamo". Masz lat dwadzieścia pięć i od sześciu lat nie słyszałam od ciebie ani słowa o żadnej dziewczynie. Ja i twój ojciec zaczynamy się o ciebie martwić -głos jej zmiękł i to było chyba jeszcze straszniejsze, bo zakrawało wręcz na szantaż emocjonalny - Żadne z nas nie młodnieje. Nie będziemy żyć wiecznie i nie chcemy, żebyś został sam.

Clark oparł głowę o ścianę i pomyślał, że może prawdomówność jednak ułatwia życie i powinien jej spróbować.

A może i nie.

Na pewno nie w tej chwili. Dopiero co wrócił z wyczerpującej podróży i właśnie odkrył, że Metropolis szuka mu żony. Nikt nie mógłby od niego wymagać, żeby się w takiej sytuacji zdobywał na jakieś akrobacje emocjonalno-uczuciowe.

Czyli zdecydowanie nie w tej chwili.

Może tak raczej za miesiąc.

Rok.

Dekadę lub dwie.

- Wiem, że się martwicie, ale nie macie powodu. Naprawdę.

- Po prostu daj jej szansę, dobrze? Może sytuacja jest nie najszczęśliwsza, ale to nie znaczy, że nie może wyjść z niej coś dobrego.

Były takie momenty w życiu Clarka Kenta, kiedy optymizm jego matki po prostu go przytłaczał. Nie to, ze miał zamiar jej o tym powiedzieć.

- Dobrze. Obiecuję, że dam tej dziewczynie szansę, kimkolwiek by ona nie była.

Szansę. Jedną. Pięć sekund zanim powie jej, że jest mu bardzo przykro, ale jego rasa nie zna pojęcia "seks". Ani "dzieci". Ani "związki". Ani w ogóle nie zna żadnych pojęć i czy mogę już sobie odlecieć zanim umrę ze wstydu, proszę?

Na szczęście Marta Kent wiedziała, ze sztuka wywierania nacisku polega między innymi na tym, żeby znaleźć odpowiedni moment na wycofanie się na bezpieczniejsze pozycje i nie drążyła więcej tematu. Po wymianie kilku niezobowiązujących zdań na temat krów, zbiorów i sąsiadów, Clark pożegnał się i odłożył słuchawkę.

Zamiast wrócić przed telewizor, usiadł na podłodze i oparł się o ścianę, dochodząc do wniosku, że przynajmniej ściany nie powinny mu zrobić żadnych przykrych niespodzianek. Przynajmniej dziś. Nie był na tyle naiwny, żeby wierzyć, że istnieje na tej planecie cokolwiek, z czego nie mógłby na przykład wyrosnąć siedemsetmetrowy zielony robal z czółkami. Przyswoił sobie to lekcję po przygodzie z morderczymi babeczkami z nadzieniem truskawkowym.

Cały problem polegał na tym, że w rozumowaniu jego matki było aż za dużo logiki i Clark sam już nie wiedział jak wymiga się od jej dociekliwych pytań, gdy wreszcie odrzuci propozycję związania się z wybraną przez telewidzów kandydatką i wróci do Smallville na niedzielny obiad. Bo Clark wiedział, ze ją odrzuci. Był tego pewien.

Gdy ma się lat piętnaście i słyszy się właśnie, że tak naprawdę to nie jest się istotą ludzką tylko kosmitą, to przez głowę przebiega człowiekowi tylko jedna pocieszająca myśl. Już gorszego szoku w życiu nie ma raczej szans doznać.

Cóż, życie postanowiło najwyraźniej udowodnić mu swoją wrodzoną kreatywność.

No, ale przynajmniej nie był osamotniony. Lana też wyglądała na zdumioną.

Gdy Clark Kent miał dziewiętnaście lat, udało mu się wreszcie spełnić swoje od dawna w skrytości ducha hodowane marzenie i Lana Lang została jego całkowicie oficjalną dziewczyną.

Tydzień później okazało się, że może i Clark Kent jest zainteresowany panną Lang, ale pewna część jego ciała ma ją w głębokim poważaniu. I nie chodzi tu o, dajmy na to, mały palec u lewej nogi.

Oczywiście na początku nie przyjął tego do wiadomości, no bo jaki zdrowy na umyśle mężczyzna, kosmita czy nie, by się z czymś takim pogodził. Ale jakby do kwestii nie podchodził i jakby Lana nie starała się być pomocna, to fakt pozostawał faktem - panna Lang miała na jego ciało mniej więcej taki sam wpływ jak większość rzeczy na tej nieszczęsnej planecie. Czytaj, żaden. Po miesiącu takiej szamotaniny, Clark Kent i Lana Lang rozstali się na dobre, usiłując nie patrzeć sobie nawzajem w oczy. Clark zajął się następnie wypieraniem zaistniałej sytuacji ze świadomości i tłumaczeniem samemu sobie, że to, co mu się wydaje, to mu się w ogóle i absolutnie nie wydaje. Co robiła w tym czasie panna Lang nie wiadomo.

Clark starał się podchodzić do sprawy racjonalnie i logicznie. Jeden dziewiętnastolatek płci męskiej plus jedna ładna, półnaga dziewczyna równa się zazwyczaj interesującym zestawom ćwiczeń fizycznych. W tym przypadku nie zadziałało. Wniosek - w grę musiały wchodzić jakieś dodatkowe, nieprzewidziane czynniki. Literatura tzw. "fachowa" poinformowała go uczynnie, że owe czynniki mogą być wielorakiego rodzaju. Lista zawierała między innymi efekty uboczne nadmiernego spożycia alkoholu, wielu gatunków narkotyków, o których nawet nie słyszał i parę ciekawie brzmiących chorób wenerycznych. Co nijak mu nie pomagało biorąc pod uwagę, że alkohol i narkotyki na niego nie działały (co sprawdził podczas pamiętnego lata w Metropolis) i że nie zdołał się jeszcze dorobić zwykłej grypy, o syfilisie nie wspominając.

Po przeczytaniu trzech ton poradników na tematy luźno związane z medycyną, a bliżej ze sportowym podejściem do ludzkich funkcji reprodukcyjnych, Clark Kent doszedł do tego samego wniosku, do jakiego dochodzi w końcu większość czytelników tego typu publikacji, czytaj, zrozumiał, że mu to nic nie da.

Ostatecznie zdobył się wreszcie pewnego dnia na spojrzenie prawdzie w oczy i przemyślenie sprawy na poważnie. A ponieważ był dzieckiem dwojga zdroworozsądkowych farmerów, wyciągnął kartkę papieru i zaczął sporządzać listę, wierny idei głoszącej, że myśli zapisane muszą mieć więcej sensu niż te, które mu po głowie koziołkują.

Po godzinie lista wyglądała mniej więcej tak:

_Lana mnie nie interesuje._

_W ogóle mało kto mnie interesuje._

_Nie jestem dziewicą (ten fragment dodał głównie po to, żeby poczuć się odrobinę lepiej)_

_Spałem z różnymi ludźmi tamtego lata w Metropolis._

_Mam dziwne wrażenie, że spora część tych ludzi to byli faceci._

_Ale spałem z Alice._

_I pamiętam, że prawie do czegoś doszło między mną a Chloe, gdy Peter dał mi sygnet z czerwonym kryptonitem._

_Spałem z Alice w Las Vegas, też pod wpływem czerwonego kryptonitu._

Przekontemplowawszy listę, wstał i poszedł do lodówki po coś do picia. Sącząc spokojnie piwo jakiejś nieznanej mu bliżej marki, podsumował wszystkie fakty. Wyglądało na to, że nigdy nie angażował się w nic przypominającego seks, no, chyba, że był pod wpływem czerwonego kryptonitu. Przez chwilę rozważał odkopanie jakiegoś odłamka wyżej wymienionej skały i zadzwonienie do Lany, ale potem przypomniało się, że czerwony kryptonit oprócz zbawiennego wpływu na jego libido, miał też o wiele mniej fascynujący wpływ na jego podejście do etyki i z ciężkim sercem zarzucił ten pomysł. Metropolis nie potrzebowało Supermana w wersji "jestem zły, jestem wspaniały i zaraz podbiję wasz nędzny świat, marne istoty". Od tego miało Lionela Luthora.

No dobrze, czyli w kwestii seksualnej coś było nie tak, tego był pewien. I jeśli ma być szczery to miał pewne przeczucia już od jakiegoś czasu. Mniej więcej od tego momentu, kiedy rozmowy jego rówieśników zaczęły być pełne odnośników zarezerwowanych zazwyczaj dla filmów pornograficznych, a on odkrył, że jest chyba jedynym młodym chłopakiem w Smallville, który nie ma absolutnie żadnych problemów z pojawiającą się w najmniej stosownych momentach erekcją. Samo to powinno było dać mu do myślenia, ale miał wtedy inne rzeczy na głowie. Poza tym, kto dobrowolnie myślałby o tym, ze może należy do jakiegoś totalnie aseksualnego gatunku i najwyraźniej w ogóle nie jest kompatybilny z resztą ludzkości? W tamtym okresie i tak miał za dużo problemów do przetrawienia. Istniało też prawdopodobieństwo, że nie chodziło o ludzkość jako całość, ale o tą jej ładniejszą połowę. Może był po prostu jakimś dziwnym homoseksualnym kosmitą? A może, przy tej myśli ogarnęła go już prawdziwa zgroza, nie chodziło zupełnie o ludzi; może na jego rodzinnej planecie płeć żeńska była podobna na przykład do krów? Może jego rodzice wysłali go na ziemię święcie przekonani, że dobierze się w parę z jakimś strusiem? Na wszelki wypadek, przez następne parę tygodni omijał wszystkie zwierzęta szerokim łukiem.

Tak mniej więcej minęło pół roku. A gdy już minęło, pod wpływem ciężkich wyrzutów sumienia i kilku telefonów od zaniepokojonej rodzicielki w temacie czemu to nagle przestał ich odwiedzać, a jak już ich odwiedza to obchodzi stodołę szerokim łukiem, Clark Kent postanowił, że odważnym trzeba być i że najwyższa pora dowiedzieć się wreszcie ostatecznie na czym się stoi. A potem zakupił 2 litry wódki czystej wyborowej, bo chociaż wpływ to miało nań raczej żaden, to jednak nadzieja matką głupich, no i w sumie, liczy się idea, prawda? Oprócz napojów wyskokowych wśród nabytków znalazła się też para spodni skórzanych w kolorze czarnym i ciemna koszula przywodząca na myśl wspomnienia z okresu kiedy to był piękny, młody i niemoralny.

Clark Kent wiedział gdzie ma się udać. Mógł sobie być miły, uprzejmy i nieskomplikowany, ale każde dobre dziecko ma taką część mózgu, w której gromadzi adresy miejsc, do których nigdy się nie uda; klubów, w których dzieją się rzeczy mało odkrywcze, acz bardzo obsceniczne i innych tym podobnych przybytków. Bo jakby nie patrzeć, choć nikt nigdy nie powie tego głośno, dobre dzieci lubią być przygotowane na każdą okazje, w tym na okoliczności przyrody, w których na przykład jakiś szalony naukowiec robi z ich systemu moralnego kogel-mogel za pomocą Wielce Tajnej i Zupełnie Niezgodnej z Fizyką Metody, co w Metropolis zdarzało się częściej, niż można byłoby przypuszczać. A nie ma nic bardziej żałosnego, opinia publiczna była całkiem zgodna w tej kwestii, niż jakiś nieszczęsny Czarny Charakter plączący się bez ładu i składu po terenach nie do końca zielonych w poszukiwaniu jakiejś jaskini rozpusty.

Clark Kent miał dziwne przeczucie, że co jak co, ale momentów żałosnych i ogólnie upokarzających to mu życie i tak niedługo dostarczy w nadmiarze, więc odpuścił sobie plątaninę i udał się wprost do przybytku o dumnej nazwie "Ogrody rozkoszy".

W ogrodach tych nie znalazł ani jednego drzewa za to bardzo dużo artystycznie rozebranych Ew gotowych zaopiekować się jego skromną osobą za równie skromną opłatą.

Po godzinie, podczas której uprawiał chód zygzakiem (znaczy się, zbliżał się do jakiejś dziewczyny, po czym za chwilę tracił odwagę i wycofywał się cwałem przez galop na tyły wroga), udało mu się wreszcie wyartykułować swoją prośbę w kierunku, w którym - jak podejrzewał - powinna znajdować się pewna bogato obdarowana przez naturę rudowłosa dziewczyna. Pewności nie miał ponieważ nie mógł się zdobyć na podniesienie wzroku. Na szczęście przeczucie go nie myliło i po góra dwóch sekundach znalazł się na dość niewygodnym krześle z naręczem pełnym płci przeciwnej, która to płeć, sprowadzona chwilowo do jednej przedstawicielki, urządzać zaczęła wieczorek taneczny na jego kolanach (i nie tylko kolanach).

Dziesięć minut później objęła go, zasłaniając mu widoczność masą rudych loków i szepnęła mu na ucho, że jej zdaniem, to trafił nie do tego klubu, co trzeba i że jej kuzyn, uroczy rudzielec, zaopiekuje się nim doskonale pod takim i takim adresem.

Dwie sekundy później Clark Kent ukrywał się już w damskiej toalecie (co miało niewątpliwie tyle samo sensu, co głęboko ukrytego znaczenia) i przeżywał największe upokorzenie swego życia. Przesiedział tak może z godzinę, wciąż od nowa wracając do słów uczynnej tancerki go-go i raz po raz spoglądając z wyrzutem na okolice swojego krocza, na których najwyraźniej nawet rude boginie nie robiły wrażenia.

A potem wstał i z prędkością szybszą niż to przewidywał jakikolwiek kodeks drogowy udał się pod budynek, na którym neonowy napis informował przechodniów, że gdzieś w środku znajduje się klub o wyszukanej nazwie "Zakazany owoc".

Resztę wieczoru można by streścić tak:

Clark Kent znalazł rudowłosego kuzyna panny Uczynnej.

Kuzyn znalazł wygodne miejsce (prawie siedzące) na Clarku Kencie.

Clark Kent znalazł w sobie na tyle odwagi, żeby przyznać, ze właśnie przeżył najbardziej emocjonujące piętnaście minut swojego życia.

Rudowłosy cudotwórca znalazł w sobie wystarczającą ilość zdrowego rozsądku, żeby dojść do wniosku, że takie bożyszcza nie przecinają dróg śmiertelników zbyt często i że trzeba by okazję wykorzystać.

Clark Kent i jego nowy znajomy znaleźli wspólnym wysiłkiem całkiem ciemną boczną uliczkę. A na koniec tego wszystkiego Clark Kent znalazł objawienie opierając się o brudną ścianę w niezbyt higienicznym zaułku i poczuł, jak to się czasem w takich momentach zdarza, że jest już człowiekiem oświeconym. Na szczęście przeszło mu nim doszedł do wniosku, ze chce się tym oświeceniem podzielić.

Cała ta niezmiennie pouczająca wyprawa odbyła się gdy miał lat dwadzieścia i trochę. Czyli jakieś pięć lat temu. Od tamtego czasu nie znalazł jeszcze sposobności, żeby o swoich odkryciach opowiedzieć rodzinie. Nie to, że nie próbował, wszak Clark Kent był znany z posiadania tylko i wyłącznie dobrych intencji (najczęściej w sporym nadmiarze). Ale za każdym razem gdy siadał do niedzielnego obiadu i patrzył na twarze swoich rodziców, nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jego rewelacja poczekać może jeszcze z tydzień lub dwa. To, że jego mama snuła długie i romantyczne wywody na temat tego, jakież to śliczne da jej wnuki, też nie bardzo mu sprawę ułatwiało. Poza tym, nie miał właściwie powodu, żeby się zbytnio śpieszyć. Nie miał w zanadrzu żadnego miłego (albo i niemiłego) chłopca, którego chciałby przedstawić rodzinie i gwoli ścisłości całe jego odchyły seksualne sprowadzały się do odwiedzania zaciemnionych alejek raz na parę miesięcy. Najwyraźniej ten jego pozaziemski popęd seksualny był mniej więcej tak silny jak przeciętny bezzębny dwulatek, więc przez większą część roku problem w ogóle nie istniał. A jeśli jest się człowiekiem "niepraktykującym", to jaki to ma znaczenie, jakich to konkretnie czynności seksualnych (i z kim) się nie praktykuje?

Jednym słowem, Clark Kent był pierwszej klasy tchórzem z tendencjami do wiecznego usprawiedliwiania własnych kłamstw. Nic odkrywczego.

Problem w tym, że oliwa i prawda mają już takie dziwne, denerwujące tendencje, że lubią wypływać na powierzchnię i Clark miał wrażenie, że ta akurat prawda na temat jego życia osobistego przygotowuje się właśnie do wynurzenia.

Siedząc tak bez ruchu na podłodze, Clark Kent spoglądał na toczący się na ekranie telewizora horror w czasie rzeczywistym i myślał, lekko oszołomiony samą koncepcją, że gorzej być nie może. Doprawdy, jego gatunek nie słynął chyba ze zbyt bogatej wyobraźni.

Na szczęście Ziemianie generalnie lubią się dzielić płodami swoich pokręconych umysłów. Czyli w wersji skróconej, dla kosmitów i inteligentnych inaczej - Proszę Państwa, zawsze może być gorzej.

I tym razem będzie.

Tak dla odmiany.

_c.d.n._


	3. Koszmar bez ulicy i zdecydowanie bez

„**Dziwna historia pewnego małżeństwa"**

**Część trzecia – „Koszmar bez ulicy i zdecydowanie bez wiązów" **

Alexander Joseph Luthor doszedł do wniosku, zasiadając za biurkiem i otwierając poranną gazetę z niezbyt starannie ukrywaną niecierpliwością, że dawno się tak dobrze nie bawił.

Metropolis, całe Metropolis, zaczynając od Lois Lane, a kończąc na jego własnej, osobistej sekretarce, skądinąd zazwyczaj bardzo zrównoważonej czterdziestoletniej kobiecie, szukało Supermanowi żony. Dzień po dniu, bez wytchnienia, całkiem poważni analitycy i dziennikarze skupiali się na dyskusjach typu, czy przyszła żona Supermana powinna być brunetką, blondynką, czy może lepiej żeby była ruda. Aktywiści różnych ugrupowań prześcigali się w zwracaniu uwagi opinii publicznej na fakt, że nikt jeszcze nie zasugerował, żeby Superman poślubił Halle Berry i czemu jest to koronny dowód na to, że amerykańskie równouprawnienie rasowe to mit.

Sam lepiej nie mógł tego ułożyć. Na samą myśl o tym jak Superman ukrywa się gdzieś na Antarktydzie, czy na księżycu (Lex nie doszedł jeszcze do tego gdzie jest kosmita, kiedy śpi) usiłując uniknąć pytań o to jaki rozmiar biustu preferuje i jaki jest jego stosunek do chomików, od razu robiło mu się lepiej. Może i nie pałał aż taką nienawiścią do ostatniego przedstawiciela planety Krypton, żeby go od razu zabijać, ale nie mógł odmówić sobie cienia satysfakcji, gdy tak patrzył jak Superman, złapany przez dziennikarkę Kanału 5, gdzieś podczas powodzi w Indonezji, coraz bardziej plącze się w zeznaniach.

Tak, pomyślał, po raz kolejny czytając artykuł, w którym jakaś Joanna, lat 26, wyliczała swoje liczne i obfite zalety dzięki którymi miała zamiar zostać panią Supermanową. Jedno było pewne, może i on musiał znosić Lionela Luthora prawie bez przerwy od niezbyt fortunnego dnia swoich narodzin, ale akurat w tej chwili Superman i tak miał gorzej.

Akurat w tym samym momencie, gdzieś wśród lodów Antarktydy, Superman siedział właśnie na lodowato zimnej podłodze i tłumaczył Sztucznej Inteligencji, że jakby na to nie patrzeć to nikt na tym nieszczęsnym padole nie miał gorszego życia niż on. Nikt. I jak myśli, czy komuś by to przeszkadzało gdyby on przeszedł sobie na wcześniejszą emeryturę dajmy na to na przykład dzisiaj? Układ S.I. zaoferował mu uprzejmie wynik naprędce wykonanej symulacji, z której wynikało jasno, że jeśli Superman zamieszka na księżycu, to umrze tyle, a tyle osób. Tego właśnie Clark nie lubił w tej całej maszynerii, zero wyczucia chwili. Teraz już na pewno nie mógł się udać w kierunku jakiejś odludnej planety udając, że nie przemyślał, jakie to będzie miało efekty.

Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, ta cała historia z wybieraniem mu żony zmuszała go do myślenia nad kwestiami, którymi się normalnie w ogóle nie zajmował, czyli na przykład dywagacjami na temat tego czy on kiedykolwiek w życiu doczeka się jakiejś tam rodziny. Nie to żeby mu się specjalnie śpieszyło, ale idea w myśl, której miałby kiedyś tam zostać całkiem sam nie bardzo mu przypadła do gustu. W gruncie rzeczy był raczej towarzyską odmianą obcego. Kiedyś tam, gdy był jeszcze młody i głupi, jego plany na przyszłość były dość proste. Dorosnąć, ożenić się z Laną, mieć Lano-podobne dzieci i pracować na farmie. Dziesięć lat później sama wizja tego raju dla naiwnych przyprawiała go o dreszcze. I nawet nie chodziło o Lanę. Dwa miesiące mieszkania w Metropolis wystarczyły mu żeby stwierdzić, że już nigdy nie chce wrócić na stałe do Smallville, bo jakby ta cała kukurydza nie była malownicza, to jednak on potrzebuje trochę więcej przestrzeni. Farma jego rodziców była za mała, żeby pomieścić jego sny.

Z drugiej strony jak homoseksualni kosmici starają się o rodzinę? Nie chciał urządzać jakiś szopek z żonami na niby, lub innymi atrakcjami. Ale coś mu świtało, że tworzenie stadła domowego z drugim facetem może być problematyczne. Nie żeby w ogóle wiedział jak się do tego zabrać. Jedynym źródłem facetów były dla niego kluby, a tamtejsza klientela to raczej rodzinnie nastawiona nie była.

I w tym właśnie momencie miał już ochoczo zanurkować w otchłań zwaną potocznie dołem pospolitym, kiedy układ S.I. poinformował go uczynnie, głosem pozbawionym wyrazu, że w Egipcie wybuchła bomba. I tak mniej więcej wygląda też leczenie depresji przez pracę, albo przynajmniej jakiś tam rodzaj prewencji. Można by nawet zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że gdyby tak zapewnić odpowiednią ilość bomb wybuchających w Egipcie, cała ziemska populacja kosmitów wolna by była od wszelkich wahań nastrojów. Niestety nikt nie przejąłby się wynikami badań prowadzonych na grupie osób liczącej jednego członka. No i wygląda to nader podejrzanie gdy wszystkie hipotezy sprawdzają się w stu procentach, albo w ogóle.

W każdym razie, w Egipcie wybuchła bomba, więc Superman zajął się odgruzowywaniem, rozmieszczaniem rannych w okolicznych szpitalach i przeszukiwaniem rumowiska, czyli tym wszystkim, co kiedyś, zanim pojawili się kosmici, należało do zadań specjalnych służb. Nieświadomy tego, że gdzieś tam na świecie tysiące związków zawodowych planuje jego zgon, Superman pogrążył się w pracy, szczęśliwie i dość bezmyślnie odsuwając swoje problemy seksualno-filozoficzne na plan dalszy.

Gdy po kilku godzinach odseparował się wreszcie od sterty gruzu i ruszył z powrotem do Metropolis, było już dość późno, co oznaczało między innymi, że udało mu się przegapić kolejny odcinek tego arcydzieła produkcji telewizyjnej jakim był program „Super kobieta dla super faceta". Z punktu widzenia jego delikatnego stanu emocjonalnego, miało to może jakiś sens, z punktu widzenia strategii, było poważnym błędem. Trudno jest bowiem przygotować się na spotkanie wroga, o którym się nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia. A pojęcia o wrogu Clark Kent nie miał, ponieważ zdecydował się przyjąć postawę pt. „nie widzę tego, to znaczy, że to nie istnieje" i radośnie ignorował problem w najlepsze.

Na jego usprawiedliwienie dodajmy jednak, że częściowo była to wina genetyki. Jego rasa od wieków uznawała urodę fizyczną za najlepszą strategię obronną, co sprawdzało się nawet dość dobrze, ponieważ zazwyczaj wszelcy najeźdźcy podbijający ich planetę dochodzili do wniosku, że najpierw obejrzą następcę tronu w sypialni, a potem zabiją, co dawało niedoszłym zniewolonym sporo czasu na dokonanie odpowiedniego aktu skrytobójstwa. Niestety wszystko ma jakieś efekty uboczne i tak wyżej wymieniona rasa nabawiła się zamiłowania do estetyki, kultury fizycznej, praktyk sado-maso i, co nie jest jednak zbyt fortunne, niechęci do gimnastyki intelektualnej.

Wszystko to sprawiło, że Clark Kent przegapił kilka istotnych rzeczy. Przegapił konkurs dojenia krów na czas i pieczenia wiejskiego chleba w ilościach hurtowych. Przegapił konkurs wytrzymałościowy, w którym za rekwizyty służyło dokładnie dwustu pięćdziesięciu profesjonalnych żigolaków. Przegapił też, jeśli już tak sobie tutaj wyliczamy, cały skandal obyczajowy spowodowany tym, że coś takiego w ogóle puszczono w telewizji. Przegapił etap, w którym kandydatki proszono o rozwinięcie teorii względności i ten, w którym usiłowały sprać pozostałości jakiegoś mutanta z pięciu rodzajów tkanin. Przegapił całkowicie fakt, że Lana Lang zgłosiła się do programu i odpadła po czterech odcinkach, ku cichej, acz ogromnej satysfakcji Chloe Sullivan. Przegapił też, co stanowiło już naprawdę wielkie przewinienie, finał konkursu, który oglądała tak rekordowa ilość Amerykanów, że istniały spore szanse, że gdyby ktoś wpadł na to, że Superman nie będzie oglądał programu, odkryłby jego tożsamość bez większego problemu. Tamtego wieczoru arytmetyka nie stawiałaby hipotetycznemu poszukiwaczowi prawdy zbyt wielkiego oporu, jako że populacja Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki minus wszyscy ci, którzy oglądali finał, równało się ni mniej ni więcej tylko jeden Clark Kent. Na szczęście dla Supermana, wszyscy, którzy mogliby mu zaszkodzić, byli zajęci śledzeniem poczynań dwóch ostatnich kandydatek.

Ale skupmy się może na faktach.

I tak, dnia 2 czerwca 2011, Clark Kent do godziny 23.15 zajęty był oglądaniem starego hinduskiego filmu, w którym piękna bohaterka na życzenie ojca poślubić miała nieokrzesanego chama i mamrotaniem co czas jakiś zdań typu „doskonale cię rozumiem". Gdy przystojny amant uprosił wreszcie ojca swej wybranki, żeby ten zmienił zdanie i zerwał jej zaręczyny z nieokrzesanym chamem, Clark położył się spać i śnił w najlepsze o tym jak Jonathan Kent chciał go wydać za mąż za nieokrzesanego chama o dziwnie dziewczęcym imieniu Lana, ale na koniec zjawił się piękny rycerz w białym porsche i go uratował. I nie, ten rycerz zupełnie nie wyglądał jak Lex Luthor. Przynajmniej tak sobie następnego dnia miał powtarzać Clark.

Reszta ludzkości spędziła ten wieczór bardziej ekscytująco.

O godzinie 18.27 Bruce Wayne odmówił pojawienia się na gali dobroczynnej tłumacząc się chęcią obejrzenia ostatniego odcinka programu. Niewiele osób przejęło się jednak brakiem jego osoby na rzeczonym przyjęciu, ponieważ kolumny plotkarski, i nie tylko one, zajęte były ostatnimi dywagacjami na temat potencjalnej zwyciężczyni programu i tak przyziemne sprawy jak gale dobroczynne nie zaprzątały nikomu myśli. Świat miał ważniejsze kwestie na głowie. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, miał kosmitę na wydaniu.

O godzinie 19.26 szef kanału 11 dostał podwyżkę.

O godzinie 22.45 Metropolis, Kansas i całe Stany Zjednoczone dostały kobietę idealną.

Nazywała się Mary Louise Sweeney i była kwintesencją amerykańskich wyobrażeń o kobiecości. Miała metr siedemdziesiąt trzy centymetry wzrostu i blond włosy, które sięgały jej do pasa i nigdy nie wyglądały na rozczochrane. Miała też usta Pameli Anderson i pokaźne atrybuty w okolicach klatki piersiowej, o doktoracie z fizyki nie wspominając. Potrafiła wydoić dwanaście krów w minutę, upiec 312 bochenków chleba w godzinę, usunąć resztki przybyszów z kosmosu z pięciu różnych rodzajów jedwabiu za pomocą wody i mydła i wsławiła się tym, że doprowadziła prawie dwudziestu żigolaków do szaleństwa, zachowując przy tym, jak przystało na idealną kandydatkę na żonę, całkowite dziewictwo. Większość Amerykanów nadal nie do końca wiedziała jak to się stało, ale jedno było pewne -Mary Louise Sweeney miała talent w palcach. Teraz trzeba było tylko dać jej szansę zademonstrowania tego talentu Supermanowi i wszyscy będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Przynajmniej taka była teoria.

Praktyka wyglądała zaś tak, że tygodnie mijały, a Superman, głuchy na prośby i groźby, nijak nie chciał się dać zaznajomić z panną Sweeney, o jej bardziej utalentowanych elementach nie wspominając. Na przeszkodzie stawały mu całkiem regularnie powodzie, tajfuny i cała seria zamachów na Bliskim Wschodzie. Zrozpaczona Mary Louise udała się nawet do prezydenta, żeby w Gabinecie Owalnym rzucić mu się w ramiona i zmoczyć doszczętnie poły marynarki, co osiągnęło zamierzony efekt w postaci uzyskania wsparcia ze strony wyżej wymienionego przywódcy narodu. Wsparcie niewiele dało ponieważ apel prezydenta został zignorowany. No, prawie. Niektóre źródła twierdzą, że atak serca Osła Mamy, znanego przywódcy kuwejckich terrorystów, sprowokowany został przez atak śmiechu, który dla odmiany Oseł Mamy zawdzięczał właśnie apelowi prezydenta. Dla wyjaśnienia należałoby jeszcze może przytoczyć treść owego apelu. Oto i ona:

_Do wszystkich Zainteresowanych,_

_My z woli narodu prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej uprzejmie upraszamy o nie wyznaczanie żadnych zbędnych aktów agresji, eksplozji i ogólnie czynów na tyle gwałtownych, żeby sprowokować mogły Supermana do przylotu w Waszą okolicę, na najbliższe dwa tygodnie. Czas ten przeznaczony powinien zostać na poznanie przez Supermana jego przyszłej małżonki. Jeśli wymienione powyżej czynności zwane w niniejszym liście aktami agresji nie mogą zostać przesunięte, uprasza się o wykonywanie ich z jak najmniejszym rozmachem, o ile można w zaciszu domowym._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Henry.U.Hush _

Jako, że prezydent okazał się jak to się często u prezydentów zdarza, bezużyteczny, Mary Louise Sweeney uczyniła wreszcie użytek ze swojego ostatnimi czasy zaniedbywanego daru potocznie zwanego inteligencją i udała się do osoby, która potrafiła sobie poradzić w każdej sytuacji bez wyjątku. Lois Lane nie posługiwała się może jakimiś specjalnie wyszukanymi metodami, ale dziki upór i niewytłumaczalna brawura za każdym razem okazywały się dość skuteczne. Także w tym wypadku postanowiła zastosować wielokrotnie sprawdzoną metodę przywoływania Supermana do swojego boku. I tak, 7 czerwca 2011 roku, Losi Lane skoczyła z dachu wieżowca z okrzykiem "Ratuj, Supermanie!" na ustach. Superman dał się oczywiście podejść. Ci, którzy pamiętają jak wyglądała strategia przetrwania jego gatunku, nie powinni być zbyt zdziwieni.

Superman zrozumiał swój błąd dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy postawił Lois Lane na dachu i dostrzegł, że nie są bynajmniej sami. Wprawdzie starał się jak mógł, ale coś tam jednak a propos swojej domniemanej przyszłej małżonki wiedział, i wysokie kształtne blondynki, kojarzyły mu się nie najlepiej.

- O jesteś, dobrze się składa – poinformowała Lois Supermana z uśmiechem, który nie zwiastował nic dobrego. – Jest tu ktoś, kogo powinieneś poznać.

Mary Louise wkroczyła pewnie przez otworzoną przez pannę Lane metaforyczną furtkę.

- Miło cię widzieć, Kal-El – oświadczyła głosem słodkim jak miód. Supermanowi przed oczami stanął nie wiadomo czemu obraz muchy tonącej w lepkiej mazi. – Tak długo na to czekałam – jej uśmiech świecił jak latarnia morska, co niczego nie ułatwiało.

Superman wykonał krok w tył. Mary Louise wykonała krok w przód.

- Wiem, że to nie jest normalny sposób na kojarzenie par, ale czy mógłbyś dać nam szansę? Całe życie marzyłam o tym, żeby poznać mężczyznę takiego, jak ty. Silnego, odważnego i dobrego. W tych czasach tak ciężko jest znaleźć kogoś, z kim można by spędzić życie.

Ożywiona wersja Barbie podeszła bliżej i położyła mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej. Jej oczy były przepastne jak studnie głębinowe, a Superman z niewiadomych przyczyn poczuł, że gdzieś w Bangladeszu z pewnością coś się dzieje niedobrego. A jak nie w Bangladeszu to gdzieś tam, w którymś z tych miejsc, gdzie piersiaste blondynki nie chcą wić z nim gniazd rodzinnych.

- Wydaje mi się, że mogłabym stać się dla ciebie ostoją. Mogę dostosować się do twojego życia i twoich życzeń. Nic nie musiałoby się zmienić. Ale nie musiałbyś już dźwigać tego ciężaru sam – Trzeba jej było przyznać, że potrafiła być przekonująca. Przez chwilę Clark nawet się wahał. Na szczęście zaraz otrzeźwiał, w czym wybitnie pomogła mu sama Mary Louise. Zbliżyła się do niego stanowczo zbyt blisko i patrząc na niego spod strasznie długich rzęs, oświadczyła – Niektórzy twierdzą też, że mam... utalentowane dłonie.

Jej wzrok sugerował liczne praktyki z tych wykonywanych najczęściej w łóżku, a rzadziej w innych równie zajmujących miejscach. Oczami duszy Clark widział już wąskie przestrzenie łóżka, w którym nie ma się gdzie ukryć przed utalentowanymi dłońmi jego własnej ślubnej małżonki i wszystko to, co niechybnie podążałoby za wyżej wymienionymi dłońmi, wliczając w to te dwa kilogramy nie do końca naturalnych wypustek z rodziny wymionowatych, które ta kobieta uparła się nosić przed sobą na stelażu. Co to, to nie. Clark cofną się jeszcze trochę. Mary Louise nie podążyła za nim, bo z nich dwojga, tylko on umiał latać.

- Słuchaj, nie zrozum mnie źle...- zaczął niepewnie, gorączkowo poszukując końca zdania, który nie raczył się pojawić. – Jesteś piękna i w ogóle...

- Ale?

- Ja...Ty... – Clark wykonał mglisty ruch ręką.

Mary Louise uniosła brwi w niemym pytaniu, a Lois Lane przybrała wyraz twarzy, który Clark przywykł kojarzyć z nadchodzącą katastrofą.

- My do siebie nie ... pasujemy – zakończył przepraszającym tonem.

- W jakim sensie? – drążyło dalej jego niedoszłe przeznaczenie.

- Właśnie – dodała Lois, podchodząc bliżej. – Jaki mężczyzna może mieć powód, żeby odrzucić kogoś takiego jak Mary Louise?

No właśnie, jaki on u diabła mógł mieć powód, żeby jej odmówić. Jakoś wątpił, żeby odpowiedź, twój biust napawa mnie lękiem, była akurat tą, o którą chodziło.

- Czekamy – przypomniała mu Lois.

- Jeśli uważasz, że znajdziesz lepszą kobietę... – zaczęła dzielnie Mary Louise, a Clark z przerażeniem dostrzegł zbierające się w kącikach jej oczu łzy.

- Nie! – krzyknął, żeby choć na chwilę odsunąć widmo plączącej kobiety. – Jestem pewien, że jesteś najwspanialszą kobietą, ale ja nie bardzo...znaczy się... ja...

- Nie przepadasz za kobietami? – podsunęła Lois. – Wolisz mężczyzn? -Strach sparaliżował Supermana na dobre, a Lois drążyła dalej. – A może zwierzęta? Nie pociągają cię te, dajmy na przykład, krowy? Miewasz sny erotyczne o cielakach? Czy...?

- Żadnych krów! – zaprotestował Clark, odrobinę może za głośno.

- Nie krowy? To może konie? Albo jakieś bardziej egzotyczne. Słyszałam, że słonie mają...

- Żadnych zwierząt. Tylko ludzie. Znaczy się tylko...

- Mężczyźni? – podsunęła Lois ponownie, w czasie gdy Mary Louise zajęta była nadal ciężkim procesem głębokiego oddychania.

Clark wiedział, że musi jej coś powiedzieć, bo inaczej jutrzejsze wydanie Daily Planet przyprawi go o zawał.

- Tak – przytaknął, myśląc, że są chyba w życiu gorsze rzeczy niż odczuwanie pociągu do mężczyzn. Na przykład taki seks ze słoniami.

- Ha! – Lois wydała z siebie okrzyk radosnego triumfu, a Mary Louise Sweeney zemdlała skutecznie u jego stóp.

- Po prostu musisz udzielić mi wywiadu! Pierwszy homoseksualny superbohater! To będzie sensacja! – mowa Lois wzbogaciła się nagle o rzesze wykrzykników, a Clark poczuł, że Bangladesz był doprawdy doskonałym pomysłem.

- Eee... Ja...- zaczął i stanął ponownie, żeby nabrać odwagi. – Chyba słyszę wołanie o pomoc – oświadczył w stronę butów Lois. – Tak, zdecydowanie słyszę wołanie o pomoc. Z Bangladeszu. Nie musi pani na mnie czekać, to Z PEWNOŚCIĄ zajmie dużo czasu.

Lois otworzyła już usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale Superman był szybszy i wszelkie protesty na nic się zdały, bo trudno obstawiać kogoś, kto cię nie słyszy. Nie ma jak prędkość.

Prędkość jednak nie mogła mu już pomóc. Następnego dnia, informacja trafiła do prasy, a zrozpaczona Mary Louise udzieliła pierwszych dwudziestu wywiadów.

Zabawa zaczęła się na dobre. Ku uciesze licznych i niemej rozpaczy jednostki.

c.d.n.


	4. Sąsiedzkie rozmowy w wielkim tłoku

„**Dziwna historia pewnego małżeństwa" **

**Rozdział 4 – „Sąsiedzkie i nie tylko rozmowy w wielkim tłoku" **

Wbrew pozorom mieszkańcy Smallville nie cierpią na ciężką sklerozę i nie są, choć czasami ciężko w to uwierzyć, ślepi jak chmara nietoperzy, która nigdy nie opuściła jaskini (przy założeniu, że metaforyczna jaskinia była bardzo ciemną metaforyczną jaskinią). Fakt, że postanowili się zachowywać jakby niczego nie zauważali nie oznaczał od razu, że naprawdę nic nie widzą. Ten szczególny rodzaj selektywnej ślepoty, który tak namiętnie praktykowali, wymagał posiadania niezwykle wyczulonego wzroku.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że chłopiec Kentów nie był do końca normalny. Trudno przegapić małego berbecia wymachującego nad głową ławką. Jeszcze trudniej nie zauważyć, że ławka nadal jest przytwierdzona do drzewa łańcuchem, szczególnie jeśli pamięta się, że naturalne środowisko drzew nie znajduje się dwa metry nad ziemią. No, ale człowiek robi to, co musi. Poza tym, trudno było też przegapić parę innych rzeczy, a jednak się udawało. Ignorowanie takich na przykład faktów, jak to, że córka pani Garner każdego dnia wygląda jak ktoś inny doprowadzili niemal do perfekcji. I szczerze mówiąc w większości wypadków byli z siebie dumni.

Sprawa skomplikowała się gdy na Smallville spadła istna plaga nastolatków o morderczych instynktach. No może nie do końca spadła, ponieważ większość tych mutantów należała do rdzennych mieszkańców. Obyło się na szczęście bez interwencji FBI, chociaż szeryf odgrażała się mniej więcej co tydzień, że jeszcze jedna taka sprawa i wzywa specjalistów, niech to wszystko ograną. Wyślemy ich wszystkich na Madagaskar albo coś. Nigdy jednak nie spełniła swoich gróźb, między innymi dlatego, że kiedy sprawy przybierały naprawdę niefortunny obrót pojawiał się dzieciak Kentów i sprawa sama się rozwiązywała.

Jeśli weźmie się te wszystkie okoliczności pod uwagę, to nie może nikogo dziwić fakt, że mieszkańcy Smallville byli jedynymi ludźmi na ziemi, których nie zaszokowała wieść o pojawieniu się w Metropolis latającego kosmity broniącego ludzkości przed zagładą i skutkami efektu cieplarnianego. Gdy dziennikarze, astrolodzy i fizycy debatowali uparcie nad kwestią istnienia we wszechświecie inteligentnych (no dobrze, prawie inteligentnych) kosmitów, mieszkańcy Smallville zajmowali się trochę inną tematyką. Najczęściej powtarzane w tamtym okresie zdanie brzmiało mniej więcej tak – No dobrze, kosmita, kosmitą, ale czemu lajkra?

Zaczęło się od etapu zagorzałych dyskusji pomiędzy frakcją, która była święcie przekonana, że Clark Kent naprawdę był przybyszem z odległej i niestety już nieistniejącej planety Krypton, a frakcją, która uparcie twierdziła, że cała ta bajka o kosmicznym pochodzeniu była tylko elementem zasłony dymnej i w ogóle ten dzieciak nie może być kosmitą, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że obcy występują w odcieniach bardziej zielonych. Potem następował zazwyczaj tzw. etap dyskusji pobocznych, kiedy komuś się przypominało, że owszem dzieciak Kentów bywał całkiem zielony, najczęściej w okolicach Lany Lang. Następnie ktoś wspominał o tym, że jemu też jest niedobrze na widok takiej ilości różu, ale to o niczym nie świadczy. Kończyło się zazwyczaj na bójce. Po kilku takich bójkach o sprawie zapomniano, ponieważ bez pracy nie ma kołaczy, a krowy nie wydoją się same.

Sprawa Clarka Kenta powróciła niespodziewanie jako temat dyskusji 20 czerwca 2011. Pojawiła się razem z porannym wydaniem „Daily Planet" i dostarczyła rozrywki jakiej Smallville dawno nie widziało. Ale dosyć już tej panoramy, skupmy się może dla odmiany na szczegółach. Nasz przykład, wybrany losowo przez równie losowo wybraną sierotkę, wygląda tak:

Oto pani Morris. Nie wiele o niej wiadomo ponieważ niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżnia. Prowadzi całkiem przeciętny dom, ma całkiem przeciętnego męża i dwójkę statystycznie poprawnych dzieci. Nawet jej rabatki kwiatowe pozbawione są choćby cienia ekstrawagancji.

Tego pamiętnego dnia Joan Morris podała swojemu mężowi Henry'emu dwa równo wysmażone tosty, bekon, jajka i gazetę. Normalnie ruszyłaby już po sok pomarańczowy, ale tego dnia zatrzymała się bez ruchu w połowie drogi. Jej mąż nie od razu zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Wszedł do kuchni, pocałował żonę w policzek, usiadł do stołu i otworzył gazetę. Dopiero kiedy chciał sięgnąć po szklankę soku, odkrył, że po pierwsze nie ma żadnej szklanki, po drugie, jego żona nadal stoi po środku kuchni jak zamurowana.

- Kochanie?

Oczekiwana reakcja nie nastąpiła.

- Kochanie? – spróbował jeszcze raz z podobnym skutkiem. Na szczęście to, że był osobą dość przeciętną nie oznaczało od razu, że brakowało mu życiowego sprytu. Dwadzieścia trzy lata małżeństwa nauczyły go jak postępować z własną żoną.

- Jeżeli za chwilę się nie odezwiesz, zgodzę się, żeby nasza jedyna córka jechała na wakacje z tym niedomytym Danielem – oświadczył spokojnie, sięgając po argument z repertuaru szantażu moralnego.

Joan Morris westchnęła i opadła na krzesło obok.

- Gazeta – powiedziała wskazując w kierunku porzuconego dziennika.

- Co gazeta? – zdążył jeszcze zapytać jej mąż nim zobaczył nagłówek na pierwszej stronie. To zdecydowanie nie była kolejna historia o bohaterskich wyczynach Supermana jak mu się w pierwszej chwili wydawało.

- Ojej – powiedział w końcu, przeczytawszy kilka pierwszych linijek.

- Owszem – przyznała jego żona.

Henry zmarszczył brwi. Nadal nie wiedział jaki właściwie problem ma jego żona. Zareagowała niewątpliwie dość gwałtownie. Przynajmniej jak na siebie.

- Zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że on jest trochę...inny – zaczął, więc ostrożnie, licząc na to, że żona dokończy za niego i może tym razem uda mu się uniknąć powiedzenia czegoś, za co będzie musiał przepraszać przez tydzień.

- Ale nie w tą stronę...

- Ta strona, inna strona – Henry machnął od niechcenia ręką. - Przynajmniej nikogo nie morduje za pomocą stada posłusznych mu pszczół ani nic takiego.

Joan przytaknęła w zamyśleniu, ale nadal była raczej trochę zbyt blada.

- Ale...on się przyjaźnił z naszym Jackiem...

I tu był pies pogrzebany. Gdzieś między nadgorliwą wyobraźnią jego żony, a jej zdumiewająco słabą pamięcią do imion.

- Nie. To nie ten – Henry pośpieszył z informacją. - Jack się przyjaźnił z tym chłopakiem Knottów, Chrisem.

Joan Morris patrzyła na swojego męża niewidzącym wzrokiem, co kazało mu przypuszczać, że prawdopodobnie nie ma pojęcia o kim on mówi.

- Tym, co potem się zrobił niewidzialny – dodał.

Jego żona wydała westchnienie ulgi i osunęła się na oparcie.

- Dzięki ci, Boże.

- Joan... – zaczął jej mąż, chcąc przypomnieć o czymś tak wywrotowym jak poprawność polityczna.

- Ja nie mam nic przeciwko! – odpowiedziała szybko Joan. - Niech sobie robią co chcą, ale Jack nigdy się nie widywał z żadną dziewczyną i tak sobie pomyślałam, że...A ja muszę mieć wnuki, w ogóle dyskusji nie ma na ten temat!

Henry nie odpowiedział nic, bo siła z jaką jego żona domagała się od ich dzieci przyszłego potomstwa trochę go zaskoczyła. Tymczasem Joan toczyła swoje dywagacje dalej, nie zważając na brak odzewu.

- Biedna Marta. Ona też by pewnie chciała jakieś wnuki – Joan zmarszczyła brwi i przez chwilę siedziała zamyślona, wpatrując się w kolorowy wzór na ścianie naprzeciwko.

- Wiem, upiekę ciasto i jej zaniosę – oświadczyła w końcu z zadowoloną miną.

- Zanieś – zgodził się Henry, który wreszcie odzyskał wzrok i równowagę. - Przyda się coś co odciągnie uwagę Johnatana od całej sprawy.

Jego żona zdążyła już wstać i ruszyć w kierunku lodówki.

- Myślisz, że tak się przejmie tym, że syn jest ... no wiesz, inny? – zapytała, otwierając karton soku pomarańczowego prawą ręką i sięgając po szklankę lewą. Nie lubiła marnować czasu.

- O ile nie wiedział wcześniej, a wydaje mi się, że nie wiedział.

Joan Morris postawiła przed mężem szklankę soku i zrobiła dość nieciekawą minę.

- To prawdopodobnie oznacza...

- Owszem – przerwał jej mąż zanim zdążyła się zebrać do kończenia zdania. - Lex Luthor

- Jonathan tego nie przeżyje – stwierdziła Joan po dłuższej chwili, podczas których wyobrażała sobie różne wersje apokalipsy, które ta cała historia mogłaby sprowadzić na jej miasto. - Luthor w rodzinie.

- Kto powiedział, że od razu wejdzie do rodziny?

- Nie pamiętasz? Ta dziwaczna przyjaźń, te długie spojrzenia, te uśmiechy.

Henry pamiętał. Trudno było nie pamiętać. Dziwna znajomość Clarka Kenta i Leksa Luthora była najgorętszym tematem przez prawie cztery lata nim przyjaźń tych dwojga rozpadła się na dobre. Spekulacji zawsze było wokół nich sporo.

- Ty się lepiej zabierz do tego ciasta – poradził Henry żonie. - Marcie przyda się wsparcie.

I tak zakończyła się poranna rozmowa w domu państwa Morris. Henry Morris skończył pić sok i wyszedł do pracy, uzbrojony w stertę kanapek. Joan Morris wyciągnęła książkę kucharska i rozpoczęła poszukiwanie naprawdę niezwykłego przepisu. Nie wiedziała jakie ciasto daje się w prezencie matce, której syn- kosmita ogłosił właśnie na forum publicum, że jest orientacji odmiennej, ale była pewna, że przy odrobinie wysiłku znajdzie coś odpowiedniego.

Tymczasem, w większości domów w Smallville rozmowy toczyły się bardzo podobnie. Nie wszystkie zakończyły się pieczeniem ciast, niektóre były bardzo łagodne, a spora ilość zawierała zdanie – „To dlatego mu nie wyszło z tą Laną Lang".

W Metropolis sprawę traktowano oczywiście trochę inaczej, ale zanim spojrzymy na sprawę z punktu widzenia historii, ogarniemy wzrokiem całość wydarzenia i ogólnie zajmiemy się tak zwanym ogółem, przejdźmy jeszcze na chwilkę do jednego szczegółu.

Oto Metropolis, miasto przyszłości, szklana świątynia dobrobytu. Na najwyższej wieży złożona snem księżniczka leży. Niestety najwyższa wieża nas w tej chwili nie obchodzi i nigdy się nie dowiesz, drogi Czytelniku, co się stało z księżniczką, chociaż prawdopodobnie możesz się domyślić. Spójrzmy jeszcze raz na Metropolis, wspólny dom około czterech milionów ludzi. Oprócz najwyższej wieży w Metropolis znajduje się też parę innych wież i w jednej z nich Lex Luthor rozkłada właśnie poranną gazetę. Pierwsze spojrzenie i zamiera bez ruchu. Zostanie mu tak gdzieś do późnych godzin wieczornych. Spotkania się nie odbędą. Decyzje nie zostaną podjęte. Generalnie nagłe zdrętwienie prezesa wpłynie na zdecydowaną poprawę nastrojów wśród pracowników. Sekretarka zyska nagle dwanaście godzin wolnego, podczas których pomaluje paznokcie sobie i połowie działu księgowego. Najogólniej rzecz ujmując, dzień będzie przyjemny i większość pracowników LexCorp poświęci go na rozwijanie swoich pasji.

Tymczasem reszta ludzkości, no dobrze reszta Ameryki, w Europie większość populacji była ponad takimi dywagacjami, miała nowy orzech do zgryzienia. Ich ulubiony kosmita, w sumie jedyny, okazał się nie tyle przybyszem obcej planety, ile przybyszem z obcej różowej planety. Większość mniej lub bardziej zainteresowanych była zdania, że wersja na zielono była bardziej strawna, ale cóż stało się i trzeba było sobie jakoś radzić. Przez pierwszą połowę dnia, gdzieś tak do lunchu, ludzie pozostawali w stanie lekkiego szoku (albo i nie takiego lekkiego), kiedy jednak nadeszła pora bardziej obiadowa i średnia statystyczna zasiadła do posiłku, rozpoczęła się dyskusja. De facto, nie jedna, ale wiele. I to raczej zawziętych.

Na każdego, kto uważał, że ta nowa informacja niewiele zmienia, przypadała jedna osoba, która uważała, że ta cała sprawa jest nie do przyjęcia i Superman powinien natychmiast powrócić na drogę cnoty (czymkolwiek by ta cnota miała nie być). Na każdego popierającego alternatywne elementy przyrody, przypadał jeden, który uznawał tylko wersję po bożemu. Kraj był podzielony, a Clark Kent zaszył się w swoim mieszkaniu usiłując nie myśleć o tym, że powinien zadzwonić do domu i sprawdzić czy jego ojciec nie zszedł na zawał.

I może skończyłoby się tak właśnie w zawieszeniu i najnormalniej w świecie rozeszło po kościach, gdyby nie jaki William Goodfellow, który postanowił oddać sprawiedliwość swojemu nazwisku i wesprzeć Supermana nie tylko moralnie, ale też i czynem. William Goodfellow był człowiekiem pobożnym, szczerym i chętnym do pomocy. Miał dom na południu Stanów, serdeczną żonę i trójkę grzecznych dzieci. Trzy miesiące przed opisywanymi tu wydarzeniami stanął jednak w obliczu tragedii. Tylko sekunda dzieliła go od losu bezdzietnego wdowca. Gdy William Goodfellow patrzył jak samochód jego żony opada powoli w dół całkiem sporej przepaści, w duchu prosił Boga o cudu i Bóg, co nawet dla Williama było zaskoczeniem, ten cud sprowadził. W niebieskiej lajkrze i czerwonych kozakach, ale William i tak był wdzięczny i nie miał zamiaru zaglądać żadnym koniom w zęby. Nadal miał żonę i nadal miał troje dzieci i to mu do szczęścia wystarczało. Wiedział też, że jeśli tylko będzie miał okazję spłacić swój dług wobec tego podejrzewanego o daltonizm kosmity, wykorzysta ją w mgnieniu oka.

I oto nadeszła owo okazja i William Goodfellow postanowił stanąć na wysokości zadania. A trzeba ci wiedzieć, drogi czytelniku, że miał on w zanadrzu broń nie do pobicia. Własnego rodzonego brata, arcybiskupa George'a Goofellowa, postać uwielbianą wręcz do przesady. Po długiej i zażartej dyskusji telefonicznej, William postawił na swoim i arcybiskup George Goodfellow zadzwonił do telewizji z pytaniem czy zechciałaby może znaleźć na antenie parę minut, żeby on mógł przedstawić swój punkt widzenia na sprawę podejrzanych odchyleń Supermana. Szef telewizji zgodził się bez namysłu, pamiętając o tym, że ostatnie wystąpienie publiczne arcybiskupa pobiło wszelkie rekordy popularności.

20 czerwca 2011 roku, o godzinie 18.15 arcybiskup Goodfellow przedstawił światu swoje orędzie, ku ogromnemu wręcz zdumieniu tego wyżej wymienionego świata. Przedstawmy może skrócona wersję owego orędzia, omijając cytaty z Biblii, łacińskie sentencje i przymiotniki jako takie. Wersja skrócona brzmiała mniej więcej tak: Superman nie jest gejem, on jest po prostu taką trochę inną kobietą. Przecież nikt nie powiedział, że kobiety na wszystkich planetach wyglądają tak samo. Bóg stworzył nas heteroseksualnymi, biedna zagubiona kobieta kosmitka zwróciła się więc na naszej planecie w stronę przeciwnej płci, co jest całkowicie normalne. Reszta to nieporozumienie wywołane przez stronę czysto wizualną.

Co dość zrozumiałe, po tym wystąpieniu nastąpiła długa cisza w wykonaniu zaszokowanych tłumów.

W gruncie rzeczy wyszło jednak na dobre. Ci, którzy nigdy nie mieli problemów z wizją homoseksualnego superbohatera, uznali to wystąpienie za rodzaj przerywnika komicznego i zajęli się swoimi sprawami, za to ci, którym przekonania religijne nie pozwalały na taką beztroskę odetchnęli z ulgą i szybko wykorzystali dany im pretekst, zanotowując sobie, że od tej pory mają o Supermanie mówić ona. Bo tak naprawdę, to nikt nie chciał Supermanowi robić strasznych przykrości, bo generalnie ciężko jest mieć coś przeciwko komuś, kto ratuje świat hobbistycznie mniej więcej co miesiąc.

Pozostał tylko jeden mały problem. Problem pojawił się mniej więcej w tym momencie kiedy Marta Kent spojrzała na pierwszą stronę gazety i potwierdziła swoje podejrzenia, które towarzyszyły jej już od ładnych paru lat. Druga jej myśl była bardziej prozaiczna i dotyczyła palącej potrzeby wyekspediowania męża z domu. Mąż musiał zniknąć, żeby ona mogła wymyślić długą i zawiłą strategię oswajania Jonathana Kenta z preferencjami seksualnymi syna. Taki przynajmniej był plan.

Plan, jak to plan, z rzeczywistością miał niewiele wspólnego. Owszem, Marcie udało się doprowadzić do tego, że jej mąż wyszedł z domu na dłużej niż zamierzał i nawet nie dotknął porannej gazety. Nie przewidziała jednak, że gdy Jonathan będzie spokojnie naprawiał płot, Henry Morris będzie właśnie wracał z pracy i spróbuje z nim porozmawiać od serca. Ot, przekleństwo małych miasteczek.

Trzeba jednak oddać Henry'emu, co mu należne (i nie cesarskie, bo to oddano już cesarzowi) i powiedzieć, że był człowiekiem nie lękającym się wyzwań. Rozmawianie z Kentami było bowiem zawsze dość skomplikowaną kwestia, ponieważ trzeba było zawsze pamiętać o tym, że tym biednym, naiwnym ludziom wydaje się, że nikt nie zauważył, ze ich syn jest taki raczej bardziej niezwykły. Ogólnie nikt właściwie nie wiedział do końca czemu Kentom aż tak zależy na ukrywaniu tej tajemnicy, ale mieszkańcy Smallville szanowali ich życzenia i bardzo się gimnastykowali mentalnie przy każdej rozmowie, żeby nie dać po sobie przypadkiem poznać, że wiedzą więcej niż powinni. Dlatego między innymi koncepcja Henry'ego Morrisa była tak odważna. Postanowił on udzielić Jonathanowi wsparcia moralnego, jednocześnie nie ujawniając, że wie, że jego syn to Superman. Cóż możemy powiedzieć? Henry należał do ludzi ambitnych.

- Jonathan! – zawołał przyjaźnie, zatrzymując samochód przy naprawianym przez wcześniej wspomnianego Jonathana płocie.

Potem nastąpiła nie tak znowu krótka wymiana uprzejmości, uwag na temat zbiorów, krów i żon, a na koniec koncert narzekań na temat młodocianych wandali rozwalających płoty. Wszystko to pominiemy, żebyś nam, drogi Czytelniku, nie zszedł na znudzenie totalne. W każdym razie, sześć minut później Henry doszedł wreszcie do tego, do czego chciał dojść.

- Słuchaj, chciałem ci powiedzieć, że uważamy, ja i chłopaki, znaczy się, że jesteś bardzo postępowo myślącym facetem.

Jonathan Kent, jak każdy prawdziwy mężczyzna, lubił być chwalony więc nie zaczął od zastanawiania się o co właściwie chodzi, ale od myślenia, że to bardzo miłe jest i na pewno mu się należy. Dlatego też, czas reakcji miał nie najszybszy. Zanim zdążył sprawę dobrze przemyśleć, Henry był już przy następnym zdaniu.

- Ogólnie równy z ciebie gość. Tolerancyjny – Henry rozpromienił się od uch do ucha, a Jonathan poczuł się nieswojo. - Ktoś by pomyślał, że na takiej wsi, to sama ciemnota jest, ale ty udowadniasz, że to nie tak. Chciałem ci po prostu powiedzieć, że masz nasze wsparcie. I twój syn oczywiście też.

Przy synu, Jonathan nie wytrzymał. Mechanizmy ćwiczone latami zareagowały natychmiast.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał, modląc się w duchu o to, żeby przypadkiem nie okazało się, że wszyscy znają ich tajemnicę. - Bo nie obraź się, ale trochę się zgubiłem.

- O twoim synu – powiedział Henry, który bardzo się starał mówić o jednym, udając, że mówi o drugim. - To znaczy otworzyłem rano gazetę i tam była ta cała sprawa z tym, ze Superman jest gejem i tak sobie przypomniałem twojego syna.

Henry Morris był z siebie nawet zadowolony. Proszę bardzo, okazywał wsparcie i nawet nie musiał ujawniać, że wie kim naprawdę jest Superman. Jonathan w tym czasie zaniemówił, a jego umysł skupił całe swoje moce przerobowe na fragmencie zdania, w którym jego syn i słowo gej wystąpili podejrzanie blisko i bardzo podejrzanie razem.

- M...mojego syna? - wykrztusił w końcu.

- Właśnie – przytaknął Henry, który nadal był bardzo z siebie zadowolony. - Pomyślałem sobie, że tobie na pewno nie było łatwo przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że twój syn jest gejem, ale jakoś sobie poradziłeś. Nie odwróciłeś się od niego. Dałeś mu wsparcie. Chciałem, żebyś wiedział, że my to wszyscy widzimy i podziwiamy.

- Wszyscy...?

Jonathan zbladł. Miał nadzieję, że to wszyscy jest bardzo metaforyczne. Miał nadzieję, że oznacza Henry'ego i jego dwóch kuzynów. Albo lepiej, samego Henry'ego.

- Praktycznie. Obaj wiemy, że ludzie mają czasem dziwaczne problemy z gejami, ale teraz będzie już tylko lepiej. W końcu jak Superman może być gejem, to chyba i tacy jak twój syn, co?

Umysł Jonathana Kenta postanowił poćwiczyć umysłową wersję jogi, ściślej - pozycję tabula rasa. Wyczyścił się samodzielne ze wszystkich zawadzających gratów, zdań zawierające elementy typu „twój syn", „Superman" i „gej" także, i zarządził relaks. Nic, zero myślenia. Ani pół impulsu w dół neuronów. Odprężenie. Nie po to ewolucja się tak namordowała przy instynkcie samozachowawczym, żeby teraz z niego nikt nie korzystał.

Henry tymczasem spojrzał nagle na zegarek i jego radość trochę przygasła.

- O choroba, muszę lecieć. Joan czeka – rzucił w kierunku nadal osłupiałego Jonathana i wsiadł z powrotem do auta.

- Pozdrów ode mnie Martę - dodał odjeżdżając, po czym zniknął za zakrętem, wznosząc za sobą tumany kurzu.

Jonathan stał dalej bez ruchu, jakby chciał komuś udowodnić, że potrafi udawać słup soli lepiej niż Lex Luthor. Po pół godzinie otrząsnął się jednak na tyle, żeby zdecydować, że potrzebny mu jest jakiś alkohol i ruszyć na poszukiwania powyższego.

Alkohol znalazł. Problem w tym, że znalazł też kuzyna Henry'ego, który także postanowił okazywać swoje wsparcie. A to, że podobną rozmowę przeprowadził jeszcze z dwunastoma innymi znajomymi w niczym nie pomogło.

Człowiek przesądny, mógłby to wręcz uznać za pecha. Niestety Jonanthan nie wierzył w przypadki losowe i zmuszony był to uznać za wolę boską. Nawet się już prawie z całą sprawą przeprosił, ale niestety pojawił się drugi kuzyn Henry'ego i zrobił najgorszą rzecz, jaką mógłby w takim przypadku zrobić.

Wspomniał Leksa Luthora.

Doprawdy, nie było to rozważne z jego strony.

**c.d.n.**


	5. Samo życie, wersja na operę mydlaną

**„Dziwna historia pewnego małżeństwa" **

**Część piąta – „Samo życie, czyli świat w wersji na operę mydlaną" **

Jest taka jedna prawda życiowa, z którą przeważnie ciężko jest się większości populacji pogodzić, a mianowicie fakt, że jakby się człowiek nie ukrywał i jakby pewnych rzeczy nie unikał, to i tak pewnego pięknego (lub nie tak znowu pięknego) poranka sprawa zostanie postawiona na ostrzu noża i nasz przykładowy człowiek będzie się musiał z nią zmierzyć.

Clarkowi Kentowi przydarzyło się to dnia tak mniej pięknego, a bardziej pochmurnego i objawiło się w postaci telefonu od wściekłego szefa. Szef ten oznajmił tonem podniesionym, napiętym i generalnie donośnym, że albo Clark pojawi się następnego dnia rano w pracy, albo może się pożegnać z pracą i życiem, bo on się do Clarka przejdzie, a wtedy to Clark będzie wolał, żeby on się nigdzie nie przechadzał. Jako, że praca superbohatera nadal była raczej niedochodowa i bardziej hobbistyczna niż cokolwiek innego, Clark, mając na uwadze powiększającą się stertę rachunków, zwlókł się z łóżka, gdzie leżał od dni czterech i udawał, że go nie ma, po czym udał się do pracy.

W ten oto sposób pierwszy sierpnia zastał go podstępnie i znienacka patrzącego wzrokiem morderczym na odbiornik radiowy, z którego wydobywała się akurat piosenka będąca przebojem ostatnich dni. Piosenka ta nosiła wdzięczny tytuł „Ta ziemia potrzebuje nowych rąk" i wykonywała ją niejaka Alicja Vachula, która zdobyła się na ruch godny geniusza i jako pierwsza wykonała piosenkę inspirowaną poszukiwaniami drugiej połowy dla Supermana. Ku utrapieniu Clarka nie była ona ostatnią osobą zafascynowaną tematem i stada piosenek o poszukiwaniu silnych ramion, czułego serca i czego by tam jeszcze, przejęły we władanie etery.

- Nie rozumiem – ogłosiła Lois z drugiego końca biurka, przerywając Clarkowi kontemplację tej kupki nieszczęścia, którą czasami nazywał swoim życiem. – Coś w tym wszystkim się nie zgadza. Jeśli on jest gejem i jest sam, to powinien jakoś reagować na nasze propozycje. Załatwiłam mu randkę z Rupertem Everettem, czego on chce więcej?

Clark uniósł głowę, czując na sobie pytający wzrok.

- Hmmm? – spróbował.

- Nie hmmm, tylko wkład w rozmowę. – Lois wyglądała na mocno zniecierpliwioną i Jimmy Olsen, który został siłą zaciągnięty na to pseudo-zebranie odsunął się dyskretnie na bezpieczniejszą pozycję.

- A może jednak przejdziemy do innego tematu – podsunął Clark, chociaż sam nie wierzył, że Lois się zgodzi. – Dziś rano wojsko izraelskie zaatakowało palestyńską granicę.

Lois zbyła go niedbałym ruchem dłoni.

- Oni tę granicę atakują z przerwami od lat i będą ją tak atakować jeszcze ze stulecie lub dwa, a Superman to jest kwestia, która dotyczy tu i teraz. Nas wszystkich. Istoty tego, czym jesteśmy jako naród. Czy amerykańscy mężczyźni nie nadają się na partnerów dla superbohatera? Czy pewnego dnia Superman zwiąże się z obcokrajowcem? Co to będzie dla nas oznaczać, o czym będzie świadczyć? Co to wszystko nam mówi o kondycji naszego społeczeństwa?

Clark zamrugał raz, zamrugał drugi, ale i za trzecim nie zrobiło mu się od tego mrugania jaśniej. Monologi Lois na temat wpływu lajkry na los Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej nadal wydawały mu się mocno abstrakcyjne, jak zwykle zresztą.

- A może on jednak nie jest ge...- zaczął Jimmy, ale Lois spiorunowała go wzrokiem i chłopak zamilkł, kuląc się przy tym w sobie. Clark patrzył na to ze współczuciem, ale i z lekkim poczuciem wyższości. Jimmy będzie musiał popracować w Daily Planet jeszcze parę lat nim wyrobi sobie tak jak Clark odporność na przynajmniej część morderczych spojrzeń Lois.

- Oczywiście, że jest – oświadczyła tymczasem Lois, zbywając insynuacje Jimmy'ego pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Jimmy czym prędzej przytaknął i prawdę mówiąc tylko to uratowało go przed niechybną i wielce bolesną śmiercią. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że poddawanie w wątpliwość orientacji seksualnej Supermana to niebezpieczne zajęcie, ponieważ tylko domniemana skłonność Supermana do mężczyzn mogła być, zdaniem Lois, wytłumaczeniem dlaczego Superman się jej jeszcze nie oświadczył. Clark mógłby jej powiedzieć, że miało to też sporo wspólnego z tym, że rozmawiając z nią musiał walczyć o prawo dojścia do głosu tak przeciętnie około pół godziny. Jeśli oczywiście miał szczęście i Lois nie była akurat w złym humorze, bo gdy akurat była, wtedy Clark siadał wygodnie i przygotowywał się mentalnie na godziny pełne potakiwania i mamrotania 'tak, Lois' w przerwach.

To ich szumnie nazwane zebranie zaczęło się właśnie jak jedna z tych okazji, kiedy Clark nie musiał się wysilać intelektualnie i poprzestawał po prostu na częstym i gęstym przytakiwaniu. Niespodziewanie jednak, po jakiejś godzinie, zmieniło się w coś, w czym Clark uczestniczyć miał tak bardziej aktywnie. Co oczywiście, jak to się często ostatnimi czasy zdarzało, przyprawiło go o jeszcze większe niż poprzednio problemy. Tak bardziej po kolei wyglądało to tak - Lois, przyparta do muru, zadała w końcu sobie i nie tylko sobie pytanie co może powstrzymywać Supermana przed chodzeniem na randki, a Jimmy, wyedukowany na porannych telenowelach i pałający chęcią wykazania się (jego zauroczenie Lois miało się nadal doskonale), podsunął koncepcję, że może Superman już kogoś ma i nie chce się przyznać, albo jeszcze lepiej, jest w kimś zakochany i usycha z tęsknoty rzucając powłóczyste spojrzenia w kierunku obiektu swoich uczuć. (Musimy Jimmy'emu wybaczyć. Opiekunka, która się nim zajmowała w latach młodości była wielką fanką kanału Romantica)

Lois zamilkła na chwilę, wstała, w absolutnym milczeniu zrobiła sobie kawę i wypiwszy trzy łyki, usiadła z powrotem przy stole. A potem nic nie powiedziała, tylko zmarszczyła brwi i w tym momencie Clark zaczął się martwić na poważnie, bo Lois, która milczy, to Lois która myśli nad czymś intensywnie, a taka Lois zazwyczaj dochodzi do niebezpiecznych konkluzji. W obliczu katastrofy o tak niebywałych rozmiarach, w Clarku Kencie obudził się instynkt samozachowawczy i wszystko by może było w porządku, gdyby jego instynkt samozachowawczy nie był mniej więcej tak samo skrzywiony jak jego orientacja seksualna. Clark postanowił bowiem ratować się za pomocą manewru ośmieszającego całą kwestię. Brzmiało to mniej więcej tak:

- No nie, chyba w to nie wierzysz? Przecież Superman jest dość zajęty, całe to ratowanie świata i tak dalej? W kim on miałby się niby podkochiwać? Jedynymi osobą, którą on widuje częściej jest Lex Luthor, a to tylko dlatego, że ten uparł się stawiać mu wieżowce na trasie lotu.

I w tym momencie zrozumiał nagle i z niezwykłą jasnością, że jeśli istniało coś, czego definitywnie nie powinien był powiedzieć, to było tym właśnie to wyżej wymienione zdanie. Było już jednak za późno, bo oczy Lois zapłonęły nagle jasnym blaskiem zwiastującym jakieś intrygujące odkrycie i nic nie było już w stanie wmówić Lois, że koncepcja jest idiotyczna i nie warta uwagi. Machina ruszyła do przodu i postronnym nie pozostawało nic, jak tylko szybko zejść jej z drogi. Lois Lane przez następną godzinę zajęta była przeglądaniem wszystkich dostępnych materiałów dotyczących interakcji między Supermanem a Leksem Luthorem, a Clark zredukowany został do roli „przynieś-podaj-pozamiataj".

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że tak naprawdę to Clark nie miał nawet jak szczerze protestować wsparty przekonaniem, że prawda jest po jego stronie, bo z tą prawdą to bywało co najmniej różnie. Chodziło głównie o to, że sam fakt, że się o czymś nie myśli, nie sprawia, że to coś znika. (Fakt sprawdzony przez wszystkich tych, którzy zostawili kiedyś włączony czajnik, zapomnieli o nim, a ten chamsko nie zniknął tylko się spalił)

Clark bardzo się starał o tym nie myśleć, ale tak między Bogiem a prawdą, to nic by nie miał przeciwko odnowieniu znajomości z Leksem Luthorem, wręcz przeciwnie, istniały części jego ciała, które byłyby zachwycone takim obrotem sprawy. Gdy się poznali, Clark miał lat piętnaście i był raczej młody i głupi, nie wspominając nawet o tym, że mu się dalej tylko pogarszało. Kwestia tego, co on wyczyniał u szczytu zidiocenia totalnego, który to przypadł u niego gdzieś w okolicach osiemnastych urodzin, niech lepiej zostanie pominięta w ogóle. Gdyby mógł to wszystko rozegrać jeszcze raz, a czasami (najczęściej w środku nocy) Clark pozwalał sobie na takie myśli, sprawy potoczyłyby się z pewnością zupełnie inaczej i może on i Lex byliby nadal przyjaciółmi. A może też, ta myśl przychodziła mu do głowy dość nachalnie, bez żadnych zaproszeń, zostali by kiedyś nawet czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Ta właśnie koncepcja, która nawiedzała go systematycznie odkąd wreszcie odkrył czemu mu nigdy z żadną dziewczyną nie szło, nie pozwalała Clarkowi z czystym sumieniem przekonywać Lois, że nie ma racji. Bo nie trzeba było geniusza (i dobrze, bo Clark geniuszem bynajmniej nie był), żeby się domyślić, że dziwna obsesja jaką Superman żywił względem Leksa Luthora i jego poczynań, miała jakieś mało racjonalne, a bardziej emocjonalne podłoże.

Nie wspominając zupełnie o tym, że Lex Luthor w wieku 31 lat był jeszcze bardziej przystojny niż dziesięć lat temu, co w niczym nie pomagało, ale czyniło ratowanie wyżej wymienionego z płonących budynków (i płonących garniturów) zajęciem niezwykle ekscytującym.

I może dlatego (a może z całkiem innych powodów, autorka nie ma pretensji do omnipotencji ani żadnych innych trudnych wyrazów) Clark Kent nie zrobił nic aby zapobiec publikacji artykułu pod frapującym tytułem „Sekrety Serca Supermana", chociaż na korzyść należy mu zapisać, że starał się wytłumaczyć Lois czemu tytuł brzmi trochę niepoważnie. Nie to, żeby Lois się jakoś przejęła jego uwagami, Clark miał wrażenie, że właśnie odkryła swoją wewnętrzną kucharkę i napawała się tym uczuciem. Clark poprzestał więc na podsunięcia swojej koleżance po fachu lepszego zdjęcia Leksa, bo skoro jego twarz miała sąsiadować z tak uroczym nagłówkiem, to niech to będzie przynajmniej jego twarz z tego lepszego profilu. Poza tym, lubił to zdjęcie. Miał kopię w szufladzie, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie wnikał nigdy, co to miał być za wypadek.

A potem udał się do domu, zamówił dużo pizzy, zabarykadował drzwi i czekał na koniec świata, który niewątpliwie nastąpi gdzieś w tym momencie, kiedy dziennikarze zaczną wypytywać Leksa o jego życie intymne. Clark Kent był profesjonalnym dziennikarzem i wiedział doskonale czego może się spodziewać po swoich kolegach po fachu. Równie dobrze pamiętał wybuchowy temperament Leksa i wiedział, że przy czterdziestym pytaniu o to, czy Człowiek ze Stali ma wszystkie części ciała ze stali i ile te poszczególne części mają centymetrów, ktoś na pewno umrze. Clark miał tylko nadzieję, że Lex nie kłamał, kiedy w ostatnim wywiadzie powiedział, że nie ma dostępu do broni jądrowej.

Ale ponieważ, my, znaczy się autor, jesteśmy fanami porządku i struktur bardziej usystematyzowanych niż nie, zostawmy na Clarka z jego hurtową ilością pizz i przenieśmy się do głównej kwatery LexCorp.

Poczekajmy kilka godzin, aż na scenie pojawi się kobieta pięćdziesięciosześcioletnia, postać z naszego punktu widzenia drugoplanowa, ale nadal niezwykle istotna. Dlaczego, pytacie? No cóż, ktoś musi donieść gazetę do celu, jeśli można to tak oczywiście ująć.

Wróćmy jednak do naszej pięćdziesięciosześcioletniej bohaterki drugiego planu. Na imię jej Diane Hinner.

W swoim skromnym mniemaniu Diane miała w życiu dużo szczęścia. Miała dobrego męża (nieźle wytrenowanego, reagował nawet na hasła typu – śmieci się nazbierało, nie uważasz?), dzieci, które szczęśliwie wyrosły już z fazy permanentnej niezgody na wszystko i nieźle płatną, niezbyt wyczerpującą pracę. I to ta praca dostarczała jej ostatnimi czasy najwięcej rozrywki.

Diane Hinner była opanowaną kobietą i rzetelnym pracownikiem, ale była też matką dwojga dzieci, które plasowały się mniej więcej w tej samej grupie wiekowej co jej szef i czasami nie mogła się powstrzymać przed odruchami takimi bardziej „matkującymi". Na szczęście wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że Lex Luthor nie miał aż tak wiele przeciwko stałym dostawom ciasteczek domowej roboty i pani Hinner mogła ze spokojem oddawać się ćwiczeniu swojego instynktu macierzyńskiego i posyłaniem morderczych spojrzeń kolejnym nieodpowiednim kobietom, z którymi jej szef uparcie się umawiał. Niestety Lex Luthor reagował odpowiednio na jej wszystkie subtelne gesty oprócz jednego, nijak nie dało mu się przedstawić odpowiedniej kandydatki na żonę, a Diane Hinner starała się jak mogła, żeby go wyswatać z odpowiednią młodą damą, która przejęłaby po niej pieczenie ciasteczek. Starała się nawet poruszyć tą kwestię wprost, ale za każdym razem kiedy wspominała o czymś nawet luźno związanym z tematem, jej szef znajdował nagle milion pilnych spraw do załatwienia, najczęściej związanych z ekspresową budową kolejnego wieżowca. Po dwóch latach takich podchodów i uników, Diane zaczynała się już naprawdę martwić i była gotowa na czyny bardziej drastyczne, gdy pewnego ranka wzięła do ręki gazetę i na pierwszej stronie wyczytała nie tylko gdzie pies był pogrzebany, ale także jak się wabił i jakiej był rasy. No tak, pomyślała, wszystko jasne. A potem westchnęła, bo koncepcja była niezwykle romantyczna i chwytała za serce.

Pięć minut później zebrała się jednak do działania i jak każdego dnia ruszyła w stronę gabinetu szefa z filiżanką kawy, ciasteczkami i plikiem gazet w ręku.

- Dzień dobry, piękny dzień, nieprawdaż? – zaczęła i położyła Daily Planet dogodnie na samym szczycie kupki gazet, tuż przed nosem szefa. Lex Luthor zmarszczył brwi i popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie, ale nijak nie mógł wyczytać z jej twarzy, co tym razem kombinuje.

- Owszem, całkiem ładny – oświadczył w końcu, przesuwając gazety na bok i sięgając po filiżankę. Upił łyk i przez parę sekund delektował się smakiem kawy.

- Dziękuję, Diane.

Diane stała, jak przyszła.

- Jest pan pewien, że niczego panu nie trzeba?

- Absolutnie. Możesz już iść.

Diane nie ruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Co więcej, błysk w jej oczach mówił wyraźnie, że nic poza solidnym buldożerem nie zmusi jej do opuszczenia stanowiska.

- Jest pan pewien, że nie chce pan poczytać jakiejś gazety? – zapytała go nagle i Lex nabrał dziwnego przeczucia, że oto jego życie skręci niedługo w jakąś mało przewidzianą stronę.

Zerknął podejrzliwie w stronę sterty gazet, a potem raz jeszcze na rozpromienioną twarz swojej sekretarki i poczuł coś na kształt lęku. Pełen złych przeczuć sięgnął po gazetę, rozłożył ją i przeczytał tytuł. Potem przeczytał pierwsze dwa akapity i jeszcze raz tytuł, a następnie przekontemplował swoją własną podobiznę zamieszczoną tuż pod wielkim nagłówkiem rodem z najgorszego romansidła.

Z otępiałej zgrozy wyrwał go telefon. To, że go w ogóle odebrał zawdzięczał bardziej przyzwyczajeniu i refleksowi, niż działalności jego szarych komórek, bo te akurat uznały, że mają wolne.

- Lex? – głos Lionela Luthora sugerował, że lepiej było nie odbierać telefonu. – Wiem, że tam jesteś, więc możesz sobie darować udawanie, że jesteś na zebraniu.

- Nie wiem o czy mówisz.

Doprawdy, pomyślał Lex, co za insynuacje. To, że wszyscy, których zatrudniał mieli przykazane informować jego ojca o tym, że go akurat nie ma i że jest na permanentnym, bardzo istotnym zebraniu, nie oznaczało od razu, że jego ojciec miał prawo mu to wypominać.

- Od kiedy to trwa? – usłyszał nagle w słuchawce.

- Co od kiedy trwa? – zapytał, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie chodziło o to, o co najprawdopodobniej chodziło, bo nie był mentalnie przygotowany na taki stopień myślenia abstrakcyjnego.

- Nie udawaj większego głupca niż jesteś.

Lex westchnął i potarł dłonią skroń. Wyczuwał nadchodzący ból głowy.

- Jeśli dzwonisz w sprawie tego idiotycznego artykułu w dzisiejszej gazecie, to możesz odetchnąć z ulgą. To wszystko stek bzdur.

- Odetchnąć z ulgą? – Lionel Luthor nie brzmiał bynajmniej jakby miał zamiar robić z ulgą cokolwiek, o oddychaniu nie wspominając. - Zawodzisz mnie, synu. Odetchnął bym z ulgą, gdybyś choć raz wykazał się chociaż odrobiną ambicji. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, nie wypuszczałbym tego kosmity z łóżka tak długo aż zgodziłby się na wszystko o co poproszę.

Leksowi zrobiło się nagle niedobrze. Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać kontaktów między swoim własnym osobistym ojcem, a przedstawicielami obcych gatunków. Miał wystarczające problemy z omijaniem myśli o jego ojcu i przedstawicielkach ludzkiego gatunku. Czasami, pomyślał, hiperaktywna wyobraźnia to najgorsze co się może człowiekowi w życiu przydarzyć. Tymczasem Lionel kontynuował niezmordowanie dalej.

- Czy ty wiesz, co to by dla nas oznaczało, mieć do dyspozycji taką siłę?

Lex westchnął po raz któryś z rzędu i przywitał powracający ponownie ból głowy.

- Może powinienem posłać po lekarza? – zaproponował, odczekawszy, aż Lionel zrobi sobie przerwę na wzięcie oddechu. - Wygląda na to, że twoje zdrowie psychiczne się pogarsza z dnia na dzień. Powtarzam po raz ostatni, to wymysły jakiegoś dziennikarzyny. Ja nic nie chcę od Supermana, a on nie chce nic ode mnie.

- Jak pomyślę ile wydałem na twoją edukację i wszystko na marne...

Lex z każdą chwilą nabierał coraz większej ochoty na walenie głową w ścianę.

- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

- Żebyś z korzystał z okazji.

Zabrzmiało to, jakby chodziło o wyprzedaż w supermarkecie, a nie o uwodzenie kosmitów.

- A jeśli nie mam ochoty korzystać z okazji?

- Ochota- szmota. Zamknij oczy i myśl o Anglii.

O nie, tego już za wiele. Jeśli było coś na czym Lex Luthor się znał doskonale, to były anegdotki historyczne. I Lex wiedział, miał wręcz pewność, że jeśli jego ojciec zacznie cytować europejską arystokrację, to prędzej czy później dojdą znów do Aleksandra Wielkiego, a na to nie miał już siły. Wprawdzie życiorys Aleksandra był frapujący i generalnie obfitujący w ciekawe wydarzenia, ale jeżeli było się zmuszonym do omawiania go przy każdym spotkaniu rodzinnym, stawał się on głównie nużący.

Lex postanowił zakończyć sprawę nim dojdą do tego, jaki to Aleksander Wielki był wspaniały, a jaki to Aleksander Luthor wspaniały nie jest.

- Do widzenia, tato. Miło się rozmawiało.

Jeden szybki ruch i było po rozmowie. Brak dalszych telefonów od rodziny został zapewniony poprzez odłączenie telefonu od prądu i pośpieszne wyłączenie komórki.

- Diane? Mojemu ojcu się pogarsza- oświadczył w końcu Lex, trochę już uspokojony faktem, że właśnie odciął się od komunikacji ze światem wewnętrznym.

Diane spojrzała na niego jakby chciała coś powiedzieć i nie było to stwierdzeniem, że tak, Lionel jest trochę nie ten tego. Lex miał dziwne wrażenie, że to niewypowiedziane coś zawiera w sobie romantyczną miłość, ślub i dużo kwiatów.

- Nawet nic nie mów – ostrzegł ją, nim zdołała sformułować jakiekolwiek zdanie. - I wracaj wreszcie do pracy.

- Oczywiście – odparła Diane i nieśpiesznie udała się w kierunku drzwi. Lex miał wrażenie, że nawet jej plecy demonstrują głęboką dezaprobatę.

Kiedy znalazł się wreszcie sam na sam z nieszczęsną gazetą, westchnął po raz setny, tym razem trochę głębiej i rzewniej niż zimnokrwistemu businessmanowi by wypadało, i spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoje zdjęcie na pierwszej stronie Daily Planet.

No cóż, pomyślał po chwili, przynajmniej dali mnie z tego korzystniejszego profilu.

Za drzwiami, jego sekretarka właśnie informowała resztę personelu jego biura o tym, że on, Lex Luthor, ma problemy z emocjami i nie umie się przyznać do prawdziwego uczucia, a wszystko to przez dominującego, wymagającego, niekochającego ojca, któremu przez całe życie starał się bezskutecznie dogodzić i przed którym za wszelką cenę chciał ukryć swój związek z bohaterskim kosmitą.

Zanim informacja ta dotarła na najniższe piętro wieżowca (zajęło jej to tak z dziesięć minut), wzbogaciła się w różnej maści elementy dodatkowe, takie jak szczegóły jego tragicznego romansu z Supermanem, który obfitował zdaniem pracowników biurowych w kłótnie, zerwania i powroty, a to wszystko spowodowane było wewnętrznym konfliktem edypalnym, niezgodnością na tle moralno-etycznym i zamiłowaniem Leksa Luthora do długonogich modelek. Zanim ta informacja dotarła na obrzeża Metropolis, telenowela pt „Nieszczęśliwy związek Supermana z jego nemesis" miała tak ze dwa tysiące odcinków i została przyjęta przez panie domu z westchnieniami pełnymi zachwytu. Nim nadszedł wieczór szef Kanału 10 zaczął się zastanawiać nad zrobieniem z tego opery mydlanej. Przecież nawet „Moda na sukces" kiedyś musi się skończyć i czymś ją będzie trzeba zastąpić.

Tymczasem, niecnie wyłączony z rozmowy Lionel Luthor postanowił właśnie wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, co nigdy nie zwiastowało nic dobrego. Tym razem, plan zawierał dużo środków nasennych i sznurka.

Jak by się tak nad tym zastanowić, to był to w sumie bardzo dobry plan.

W końcu, proste jest piękne.

_c.d.n._

Ponieważ jestem inna, to piosenka, którą luźno tłumaczę jako "Ta ziemia potrzebuje nowych rąk" naprawdę istnieje w postaci "Neue Männer braucht das Land" (niemiecki rock lat osiemdziesiątych, piękna rzecz).


	6. Omiai się i omijali, a i tak

**"Dziwna historia pewnego małżeństwa"**

**Część szósta –„Omiai się i omijali, a i tak wyszło, że ojciec ma zawsze rację"***

Życie nauczyło Leksa jednej prostej zasady: Jeśli nieszczęście dopadnie cię raz, może to być przypadek, jeśli dopadnie cię dwa razy, to masz pecha, a jeśli nieszczęście pojawia się po raz trzeci, to wybitnie oznacza, że masz Lionela Luthora za ojca i że próbuje on znowu czegoś cię nauczyć. Niestety, żeby rozpoznać w kolejnej katastrofie objaw rodzicielskiej miłości trzeba ją najpierw przeżyć na własnej skórze (katastrofę, nie miłość, chociaż w rodzinie Leksa jedno do drugiego było często podobne).

Gdy jego apartament stanął w płomieniach i Lex znalazł się nagle w objęciach Supermana, (który ratował go właśnie przed upieczeniem się na chrupiąco), Lex uznał to za wypadek. Dość niefortunny taki, jeśli się weźmie pod uwagę to medialne szaleństwo a propos ich nieistniejącego romansu i fakt, że Lex miał zwyczaj sypiać w dość skąpych bokserkach (bo lato było). Bo jednak ciężko jest udowadniać ludziom, że się nie utrzymuje żadnych stosunków towarzyskich, ani tym bardziej seksualnych, z Supermanem, jeśli każdy amerykański obywatel może sobie w codziennej gazecie obejrzeć twoją skromną, półnagą osobę w ramionach twojego domniemanego kochanka. Z czymś takim trudno się dyskutuje.

Gdy tydzień później sprawa przycichła i Lex odważył się pokazać na otwarciu nowego laboratorium, wybuch, który nastąpił podczas jego przemówienia, wprawił go wprawdzie w nastrój grobowy, ale nadal nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby wiązać jedną sprawę z drugą. Zdążył się już przecież przyzwyczaić do tego, że ktoś nieustannie próbuje go zabić. No i był trochę zajęty radzeniem sobie z faktem, że mieszanka chemikaliów zawartych w bombie weszła najwyraźniej w jakiś związek z tworzywem jego garnituru, bo wspomniany garnitur raczył się roztopić i skleić skutecznie z Supermanem (bo Superman jak to Superman, sprawy nie przemyślał i postanowił ochraniać Leksa własnym ciałem). Oczywiście, bo jakże mogłoby być inaczej, zanim Lex zdołał się od kosmity odkleić, fotoreporterzy zdążyli już wpełznąć z powrotem na salę i zrobić parę zdjęć, które - Lex nie mógł powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewał - wyszły nader sugestywne.

W efekcie Superman znów się gdzieś zaszył i udawał, że go nie ma i Lex nawet nie mógł go winić, bo sam by tak zrobił, gdyby nie to, że jemu było trochę trudniej odlecieć i nie wrócić. No i ktoś musiał przecież zarządzać firmą. Lex pozostał więc w Metropolis i cierpliwie znosił chichoczące sekretarki, plotkujące tłumy i impertynenckie pytania dziennikarzy. O telefonach od ojca informującego go nieustannie o tym, jakim to wielkim Lex jest rozczarowaniem nie wspominając. Cierpliwość wyrabiał w sobie przy pomocy dużej ilości alkoholu i rzucania kruchymi przedmiotami o ściany. To tłumaczy poniekąd jak to się stało, że Leksa zdołało dopaść nieszczęście numer trzy.

Gdy Lex Luthor powrócił wreszcie do świata żywych i przytomnych, a było to gdzieś tak parę godzin po tym, jak napotkał wyżej wymienione nieszczęście, zorientował się dość szybko, że oto znalazł się w sytuacji tak zwanej „dwuznacznej". Rzut okiem na otoczenie pozwolił mu stwierdzić, że, tak bardziej konkretnie i przyziemnie, to znajduje się ni mniej ni więcej tylko w szafie pancernej. Dalsze badania potwierdziły, że nie, nie wydaje mu się, jest całkiem nagi i nie, niestety nie jest w tej szafie sam. I nie Lex naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć jak jego ojcu udało się go wpakować do jednej szafy z Supermanem. Bo to musiała być koncepcja jego ojca. Nikt inny nie miewał tak idiotycznych pomysłów i nie pakował go w tak upokarzające sytuacje. No, ale to była już przesada, nawet jak na Lionela Luthora. Zazwyczaj ojciec Leksa starał się, żeby jego machinacje przynajmniej z wierzchu wyglądały na dzieło przypadku, a tym razem postanowił najwyraźniej porzucić wszelkie pozory, bo trudno uznać za przypadek to, że nagi Lex i (nienagi) Superman znaleźli się nagle razem w zamkniętej szafie obłożonej kryptonitem. Lex zakładał przynajmniej, że gdzieś tam w okolicy jakaś ilość kryptonitu się poniewiera, bo inaczej Superman już by pewnie o to zadbał, żeby obaj byli wolni i swobodni. Bo między Bogiem, a prawdą, to Superman wyglądał jakby naprawdę się męczył. A w kolorze a'la dojrzały pomidor było mu zdecydowanie nie do twarzy.

- Czy istnieje jakieś logiczne wytłumaczenie na to wszystko? – zapytał Lex, ponieważ to, że on po prostu wiedział, że to wina jego ojca, nie oznaczało jeszcze, że ma zamiar się do tego przyznawać. Poza tym najlepszą obroną jest atak. Lex zmarszczył surowo brwi i starał się wyglądać na urażonego, co prawdopodobniej dałoby lepszy efekt, gdyby Superman patrzył w ogóle w jego kierunku.

- Zostaliśmy porwani?

Superman zdawał się być bardzo zainteresowany stanem swojego obuwia.

- Myślałem raczej o tym, dlaczego ty jesteś ubrany, a mi...jakby to ująć, zbywa na odzieniu?

Superman zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony na twarzy i teraz już zupełnie nie dogadywał się kolorystycznie z otoczeniem.

- Myślę...

Lex czekał z nadzieją na dalszy ciąg zdania.

- Myślę...- powtórzył Superman z premedytacją i znów zawiesił głos, a Lex prawie przewrócił oczami, zanim przypomniało mu się, że takie gesty nie przystoją komuś o jego pozycji społecznej. Że też ze wszystkich możliwych kosmitów musiał akurat trafić na tego najmniej lotnego.

- Ogromnie się cieszę, że jesteś zdolny do wykonywania czynności umysłowych, ale nie o to pytałem.

Supermanowi zajęło chwilę przetłumaczenie „wykonywania czynności umysłowych" na język mu bliższy.

- Och, ja...znaczy się...myślę, że oni po prostu nie byli w stanie znaleźć u mnie suwaka.

Superman raz bladł, raz się czerwienił i na Leksie robiło to wrażenie powoli wypalającej się żarówki. Czerwonej takiej. No, ale mógł się mylić, w końcu w szafie, jakby nie patrzeć było miejscami dość nienajlepiej z widocznością, a to akurat Supermanowi trzeba było przyznać, że starał się jak mógł stać w tych miejscach bardziej ocienionych.

Swoją drogą, z nich dwojga, to chyba Lex powinien być bardziej zażenowany. Chociaż ki diabeł wie co temu kosmicie po głowie chodziło. Sądząc po kolorystyce twarzy, coś całkiem intrygującego.

- Musisz przyznać, że to niesprawiedliwe.

Superman nie wyglądał jakby wiedział, o co chodzi. Lex miał nadzieję, że to nie jest jego normalny stan umysłowy, bo to byłoby po prostu smutne. Nie mogło być aż tak źle. Z tego, co Lex pamiętał, gdy dotychczas prowadził z Supermanem rozmowy, nie było to aż tak bolesne. No, ale w tamtych przypadkach Lex miał na sobie więcej ubrań. Najwyraźniej IQ Supermana było w sposób wprost proporcjonalny powiązane ze stanem garderoby Leksa. Cóż, dziwniejsze rzeczy się zdarzały. Chyba.

Lex postanowił być litościwy i wyrażać się jaśniej.

- To niesprawiedliwe, że ja jestem nagi, a ty nie, tylko dlatego, że ci ćwierćinteligenci, którzy nas porwali nie wiedzą, że masz suwak ukryty pod lewym ramieniem.

Superman zapomniał na chwilę, że ma wpatrywać się we własne stopy i uniósł głowę.

- Wiesz, gdzie mój kostium ma suwak?

- A czemu nie?

Superman przybrał wyraz twarzy, którego Lex nijak nie mógł rozszyfrować.

- Nikt inny na to nie wpadł.

Lex wzruszył ramionami.

- Jestem geniuszem. Oczywiście, że wiem, jak cię rozebrać.

Nie zabrzmiało to tak, jak planował.

- Nie w tym sensie – dodał szybko. Może nawet trochę za szybko.

Superman wrócił do przyglądania się podłodze. Zapadło milczenie. Przez kilka minut usiłowali sobie nawzajem nie przeszkadzać i najlepiej w ogóle się nie dotykać, co było niezwykle trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że szafa była może solidna, ale niezbyt przestronna.

No to pasjonujące wręcz, pomyślał Lex po piętnastu minutach wpatrywania się w półmrok. Po prostu ideał zorganizowanego wypoczynku. Zawsze o czymś takim marzył w głębi duszy. Poddał się kilka minut później. Milczenie nie wiele mu dawało i stwarzało prawdopodobieństwo, że Lex zdąży zanudzić się na śmierć nim ktoś ich uratuje.

- Jak im się udało cię złapać?

- Mnie?

- Ja to ja – powiedział Lex spokojnie, omijając całą historię z nadużywaniem alkoholu i rzucaniem zastawą o ściany. – Ale ty jesteś superbohaterem. Praktycznie niezniszczalnym.

Superman odwrócił twarz w stronę ściany.

- Byłem zajęty czymś innym.

- Czym? Był jakiś wypadek? Rabunek? Napad? Ratowałeś kogoś?

- Prowadziłem obserwację.

- Jakąś konkretną?

- Taką… przypadkową.

- Przypadkową?

Lex zaczynał powoli tracić resztki cierpliwości. Był nagi, głodny i zamknięty w szafie z kimś, kto zdolnościami konwersacyjnymi nie dorównywał nawet co bardziej rozwiniętym szympansom. Miał ochotę walić głową o ścianę. Wziął jednak kilka głębokich oddechów i zredukował walenie głową w ścianę do oparcia o nią czoła. Na wszelki wypadek westchnął jeszcze w sposób akcentujący jednoznacznie jego stan emocjonalny.

Zanim Superman zrozumiał aluzję Lex zmuszony był powtórzyć całą akcję ze wzdychaniem jeszcze parę razy. Doprawdy, był człowiekiem o anielskiej wprost cierpliwości.

- Coś się stało?- zapytał w końcu Superman, mniej więcej w tym momencie, kiedy Lex był już gotów przerzucić się z wzdychania na walenie kosmitami o ścianę. - Źle się czujesz?

Owszem, pomyślał Lex, źle mi. Los pokarał mnie ojcem, który uważa, że wrzucanie nagiego potomka do szafy pancernej z jego domniemanym adoratorem to wspaniały pomysł. Mniej więcej tak wspaniały jak podpalanie mieszkania syna z tymże synem w środku, albo podkładanie w jego okolicach bomb. Lex robił się powoli za stary na te mało subtelne metody wychowawcze. Nie wspominając już o zamieszaniu, które zazwyczaj te metody wywoływały. Lex do tej pory wspominał z przerażeniem ten okres, kiedy jego ojciec uznał, że najlepiej będzie jak Lex poślubi teksańską dziedziczkę naftowej fortunny. Sama dziedziczka chyba nadal nie doszła do siebie. Nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, bo na jego widok biedna kobieta dostawała ataków histerii i dlatego starał się do niej za bardzo nie zbliżać. Już taki był troskliwy z natury. Poza tym jej głos go drażnił.

- Wszystko w porządku?

Lex otworzył jedno oko i zerknął w bok. No tak, Superman. Szafa. Zniżył wzrok. I tak, nadal był nagi. Zamknął z powrotem oczy. Zdecydowanie robił się na to za stary. Ledwo przeżył te awanturę z naftową dziedziczką, a miał wtedy raptem dwadzieścia lat. Był rześki, młody i wytrzymały. A jego ojciec znał wtedy jednak jakieś granice. W końcu dziedziczka była jedynie istotą ludzką. Teraz potencjalny zięć był praktycznie niezniszczalny, więc Lionel Luthor mógł robić co mu się żywnie podoba. A wyobraźnie miał przecież zawsze bogatą.

Superman dotknął delikatnie ramienia Leksa, wyrywając go z rozmyślań.

- Coś nie tak?– Głos Supermana zrobił się bardziej dobitny, a sam Superman przestał się wreszcie czerwienić. Razem z rumieńcem opuścił go też stan ogłupienia totalnego i przypomniało mu się między innymi, że zazwyczaj stara się być istotą dobrze wychowaną. – Przepraszam, nie wiem co sicze mną ostatnio dzieje. Nie jesteśmy przecież na ty. Jak się pan czuje?

Na te słowa Lex zdecydował się ożyć.

- Darujmy sobie to panie. Możesz mi mówić po imieniu. Skoro i tak całe miasto uważa, że ze sobą sypiamy.

Superman wyraźnie się skrzywił.

- Nie wiem, jak to się stało.

- A ja wiem. Zaczęło się od tego, że nie poszedłeś na randkę z tą przerażającą blondynką, którą ci Amerykanie usłużnie wybrali na wizji.

- A widział … widziałeś jak ona wyglądała? Była jakaś taka łapczywa i lepka…

- Miała ciało modelki.

- Może. Nie zwróciłem uwagi.

- Nie zwróciłeś uwagi? Ona tam miała na tym dachu na sobie dwie chusteczki higieniczne na krzyż i bagaż w postaci biustu w rozmiarze DD+.

- A to dużo?

Lex przyjrzał się Supermanowi uważnie. Nie wyglądał, jakby żartował. No cóż. Interesujące.

- Czyli dziennikarze mieli w tej kwestii jednak rację.

- W jakiej kwestii? – zapytał Superman, pozostając sobą w stu procentach i nie kojarząc niczego z niczym, o faktach nie wspominając.

- Mniejsza z tym.

- Przepraszam.

- Za co?

- Za to zamieszanie.

Zamieszanie? Lex znał przynajmniej kilkanaście słów, które opisywałyby lepiej tę absurdalną i przerażającą sytuację w której się obaj znaleźli. Większość z tych słów była jednak niecenzuralna.

- Jak mówiłem, mniejsza z tym. Teraz to i tak już się samo nakręca. Czasu i tak nie cofniemy.

Superman spojrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Zamilkli na chwilę.

- To mówisz, że co obserwowałeś? – zapytał w pewnym momencie L:ex, wyrywając Supermana z zamyślenia. Stracił tym samym ostatnią szansę na odkręcenie całej sytuacji, bo Superman dochodził właśnie do wniosku, że gdyby przeleciał się dookoła globu kilka razy z wystarczającą prędkością, to mógłby chyba sprawić, żeby ziemia zaczęła się obracać w odwrotnym kierunku, co mogłoby sprawić, że czas by się cofnął. Ten plan był wprawdzie absurdalny z punktu widzenia fizyki, ale jakimś cudem zadziałałby, gdyby Superman tylko wreszcie go wymyślił. Przerwano mu jednak o kilka sekund za wcześniej i Lex nigdy się o nim nawet nie dowiedział. Dowiedział się za to, że Superman dal się porwać podczas obserwowania morświnów.

- Morświnów?

Superman przytaknął.

- Co jest takiego fascynującego w morświnach?

Superman zarumienił się w tempie ekspresowym, a Lex nabrał pewnych niezdrowych podejrzeń. Gdy Superman przyznał, że nie dostrzega uroków wybranej dlań kandydatki na partnerkę, Lex założył, że po prostu wolałby kogoś bardziej płci męskiej. Ale może gazety się myliły? Może to chodziło o coś bardziej…pierwotnego. W końcu to kosmita? Może u niego na planecie jednostki żeńskie wyglądały jak na przykład…morświny. Lex zbladł. Czy Lois nie sugerowała czegoś na temat krów? Morświny są takie trochę krowowate, pomyślał Lex, z przekonaniem, kogoś, kto przez całe życie starał się przebywać daleko od wszelkiego zwierzyńca. Przełknął ślinę i zebrał się na odwagę.

- Czyli…Czy w takim razie mam rozumieć, że…..ty i morświny…?

- Nie!

- Nie ma się czego wstydzić. W tych czasach…. – Lex poczuł, że mu nie idzie. Ciężko było znaleźć jakieś gładkie zdanie aprobaty dla zoofilii. - Ogólnie…To znaczy… Wydaje mi się, że tolerancja wymaga….

- Nie kręcą mnie morświny. Krowy też mnie nie kręcą! Ani słonie! Ani żyrafy! Ani żółwie! Ani żaby! Ani żuki! Ani…

Lex spróbował odsunąć się subtelnie i taktownie poza pole rażenia zirytowanego kosmity, ale niestety trafił na ścianę. No tak, nadal tkwił w szafie pancernej.

- Ani antylopy! Ani gnu! Ani emu! Ani…!

- Chyba już zrozumiałem – zaoferował Lex, taktownie powstrzymując się przed zwróceniem Supermanowi uwagi, że gnu to rodzaj antylopy.

- Ani świnki morskie! Ani w ogóle żadne zwierzęta!

- O.K. Nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć. Stoję całkiem blisko.

Superman wziął głęboki oddech.

- Przepraszam.

Lex machnął na to ręką. Przeprosiny, o ile nie były jakieś wyjątkowo spektakularne i nie zawierały dajmy na to płażenia się po podłodze, raczej go nie bawiły.

- Czyli ludzie. Tacy płci męskiej?

Superman przytaknął niechętnie. Lex przemyślał sprawę.

- To o co chodzi z tymi morświnami?

- Uśmiejesz się.

- Doprawdy? To świetnie, bo ostatnio nie jest mi do śmiechu.

Superman skrzywił się, jakby to była wymierzona w niego złośliwość. Lex udał, że tego nie widzi i że nie była to de facto wymierzona w Supermana złośliwość.

- Kojarzysz, jak w redakcjach mają na zebraniach te wielkie pokazy slajdów, podczas których pokazują proponowany wygląd okładki i takie tam?

Lex przytaknął, chociaż noga jego nie postała nigdy w żadnej redakcji.

- Przelatywałem akurat koło redakcji tego miesięcznika przyrodniczego „Zwierzę w każdym z nas" i oni akurat mieli zebranie i wyświetlali okładkę i ja z rozpędu przeczytałem co na niej było napisane….

- No i…-zapytał Lex, usiłując nie myśleć o tym, że istnieją na świecie ludzie, którym wydaje się najwyraźniej, że „Zwierzę każdym z nas" to znakomity tytuł dla czasopisma o zwierzętach.

Superman wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Brzmiało to podejrzanie jak: To wszystko twoja wina.

- Co jest moją winą?

- Lex Luthor dzieli upodobania seksualne z morświnami.

- No, wiesz…I jeszcze mnie mieszać w te twoje zboczone wyskoki w stronę zoofilii….

- To nie ja. Tak brzmiało to hasło, które przeczytałem na tamtej okładce. „Lex Luthor dzieli upodobania seksualne z morświnami."

Lex zamrugał parę razy. Morświny? Co takiego mogły robić ze sobą morświny? Lex usiłował dokonać krótkiej rewizji co bardziej rozrywkowych ekscesów seksualnych, które zaliczył w młodości, ale było tego sporo, a nic jakoś mu nie wyglądało na morświnowate.

- I ty poleciałeś sprawdzać tę kwestię obserwując morświny….w akcji?

- Nie wiedziałem o co im chodzi, a…. Znaczy się, skoro niby z tobą sypiam, to wypadałoby wiedzieć….

Superman wykonał kilka skomplikowanych ruchów rękoma. Lex miał nadzieję, że nie miały one przedstawiać pojęcia Supermana o seksie, bo wyglądało to co najmniej niepokojąco.

- Jak cię tak bardzo interesuje moje życie seksualne, to możesz zawsze zapytać.

- Ja…

- Obecnie jest mało ekscytujące. Nikt nie chce się za bardzo do mnie zbliżać, bo a nóż Superman uzna, że wchodzą na jego terytorium i zdecyduje się przerobić ich na miazgę lub coś podobnego.

- Przepraszam?

Lex nie zdążył poinformować Supermana, że może sobie darować to ciągłe przepraszanie, bo dokładnie w tej chwili, kiedy dojrzał do wygłoszenia tego zdania, otworzyły się drzwi szafy.

Mercy Graves przechyliła głowę na bo, zmrużyła oczy i opuściła broń.

- Szefie?

- Mercy, nareszcie.

Mercy usunęła się z drzwi i Lex z ulgą wydostał się z zamknięcia. Przynajmniej w okolicy nie było żadnych reporterów. Cud.

- Przynajmniej tym razem nie wylądujemy na żadnej okładce, co?

Superman nie odpowiedział, bo najwyraźniej zdążył już się zmyć.

- No, cóż – skwitował Lex, starając się nie czuć jak dziewczyna porzucona bez słowa po nocy spędzonej z tajemniczym nieznajomym. – Znajdź mi coś do ubrania.

Mercy przytaknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie.

- I przy okazji znajdź mi jakiegoś eksperta od morświnów. Mam do niego parę pytań.

--------------------------------//---------------------------------------------

W czasie gdy grupa naukowców zbierała informacje do raportu na temat życia seksualnego morświnów i zastanawiała się w duchu, czy naprawdę po to męczyli się z robieniem doktoratów, Clark Kent zajęty był przeżywaniem ciężkiego załamania. Załamanie było natury psychologicznej i wiązało się poniekąd tematycznie z wyżej wymienionym raportem. Innymi słowy, Clark Kent nie pierwszy już raz doszedł do wniosku, że bycie Clarkiem Kentem jest zajęciem marnym i trzeba je szybko rzucić. A potem może znaleźć nowe. Rozesłać jakieś CV czy coś takiego. List motywacyjny ze zdjęciem. Miły i zapracowany zamieni się na życie z kimś mniej uprzejmym, kto nie będzie się bał poinformować ludzkości gdzie ją ma. Ani nie będzie się bał sięgnąć po to, czego pragnie. Bo prawdziwy problem polegał na tym, że Clark spędził godzinę w towarzystwie miłości swojego życia i nic nie zrobił. Spędził tę godzinę w niewielkich rozmiarów szafie, w odległości może paru centymetrów od całkiem nagiego Leksa Luthora i … nic.

Gdzie on miał rozum?

Z pewnością nie tam gdzie trzeba.

Mógł przecież się jakoś odezwać. Tak inteligentnie jakoś. Olśnić Leksa błyskotliwością swego intelektu i…

No dobrze, szanse na to, że Lex padłby na kolana powalony siłą jego argumentów były bardzo marne, ale samo padanie na kolana było dobrą koncepcją. Gdyby Clark był bardziej rozumny to zajął by się właśnie padaniem, a nie dyskusjami na temat jakiś zwierząt. Nawet Clark zdążył zauważyć, że mężczyźni bywają bardziej skłonni do zgody, gdy cała argumentacja odbywa się poniżej pasa. Clark padłby na kolana i, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, miałby naprawdę interesujący widok, taki apetyczny wręcz i mógłby…

Taaa…Mógłby jak diabli. Było, minęło, a Clark spędził godzinę wpatrując się na przemian w ścianę i własne stopy. Bo był sierotą i ćwierćinteligentem, i gdy Lex Luthor gubił ubranie, to on najwyraźniej gubił rozum.

To musiał być szok, uznał Clark. Inaczej się tego nie da wytłumaczyć. W końcu Lex zawsze ubierał się bardzo konserwatywnie. Długie rękawy, koszula rozpięta góra na jeden guzik. Gdy pewnego pamiętnego (wspaniałego!) lata temperatura dobijała do 38 stopni, a Lex przerzucił się na bezrękawniki, Clark omal nie umarł na zawał. W końcu tyle nagiej skóry na raz atakujące człowieka z zaskoczenia to nie byle co. Nic dziwnego, że przy kompletnym obnażeniu, Clark stracił głowę. Właściwie, to powinien być wręcz z siebie dumny, że w takiej sytuacji nadawał się do jakiejkolwiek rozmowy.

Też mi coś, szepnęła zdradliwa część jego umysłu, Lex na pewno nie miałby takich problemów. Co to, to nie. Byłby zdecydowany i pewny siebie i … Clark miałby co wspominać przez resztę swojego mało ekscytującego życia. Ale Lex nic takiego nie zrobił. Bo Lex najwyraźniej nie był zainteresowany. Wolał rozmawiać o morświnach.

Zakichane fokopodobne zboczeńce seksualne.

Zakichany Leks, który nie potrafił odpowiednio docenić wspaniałości jaką jest Clark i nie zgiął nawet kolan, o padaniu nań nie wspominając.

Zakichany świat.

Zakichany wszechświat.

Zakichany…. Co jest większego od wszechświata? W cholerę, czymkolwiek to jest, na pewno jest zakichane, niewdzięczne i w ogóle beznadziejne.

Clark westchnął, odrzucił z twarzy poduszkę, pod którą próbował się bezskutecznie zagrzebać, i podniósł się z łóżka. Skoro ziemia nie chciała być tak uprzejma i zapaść się pod nim chociaż tak ładnie prosił, musiał coś ze sobą zrobić. Na przykład zająć się jakimś autodestrukcyjnym zajęciem. A że picie i narkotyki nic mu nie dawały, a przypadkowy seks nigdy mu się jakoś nie trafiał, został mu tylko pracoholizm.

No, pracoholizm, albo wyjazd do domu, gdzie jego matka starałaby się okazywać mu moralne wsparcie, a jego ojciec starałby się nie myśleć o tym, czemu jego matka okazuje mu to wsparcie.

Czyli pracoholizm. I to taki z rodzaju tych super, bo dziennikarstwo wymagałoby obecnie od niego pisania o samym sobie, a na takie wysoki czuł się zbyt marnie.

Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił.

A potem Lex Luthor dostał raport o życiu seksualnym morświnów, przeczytał go, przekontemplował ostatnie wydarzenia i podjął decyzję. I nie zdecydował się bynajmniej na pracoholizm.

**TBC**

----//---------------------------------------

Omiai – element japońskich swatów, dokładnie spotkanie potencjalnych kandydatów na współmałżonków, zaaranżowane przez rodzinę lub swatkę. W fandomie do Smallville słynny fik, w którym Clark i Leks zawarli małżeństwo „z rozsądku" (a potem była miłość i angst i w ogóle było romantycznie).


End file.
